


Love, Marriage and Family

by sauciemel



Series: Love, Marriage and Family [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose need to call on their friends from across Parallels to help save them all. Life is good for them…but as always something is thrown at them that makes it not so good. Something from the Doctor and Rose’s past comes back to haunt them. Can their Love, Marriage and Family survive? Read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a 3 part story

The soft sound of waves lapping the cliffs.

Two figures were lying on the grass looking up at the stars.

“So have you been to them all?”

“Not yet, but I will one day.”

She shivered a little, it had been a warm day but the night had grown cold.

He sat up, took his brown pinstriped jacket off, and laid it over her. He couldn’t help but notice how her nipples were hard through her thin blouse. He lay back down beside her.

“So that is the consolation of the Mad Hatter” he declared.

“Ok now you being silly” 

“No, really it is, you remember the Cat People from New Earth, well this is a Planet of Rabbit like people”

She giggled.

Then they felt droplets of rain.

\---

The door to the TARDIS flew open.

In ran the Doctor and Rose, both drenched.

“Sorry about that”

Rose stood there with his jacket dripping of her shoulders, her pants and blouse clung to her. She stood looking at the Doctor.

He was soaked through too, his usual spiked up hair was now flopped down, his light blue shirt clung to his torso and his pants were clinging to his skinny legs. 

He couldn’t help looking at her blouse that had now become see-through. He could see the shape of her pert breasts through it and her erect nipples. He felt himself shift in his pants.

\---

Rose looked at his shirt clung to his chest she could see the ripples of a six-pack and his nipples. Then she noticed he was staring at her, self-consciously she put his jacket in front of her.

He felt the blush coming over him. He turned and then ran to a small room to the right, he returned with two large towels. He placed one around Rose’s shoulders and took his sopping wet jacket from her; he wrapped the other round himself.

“Ok, I need to get out of these clothes and get warmed up” Rose announced.

“Me too”

“Right, ten minutes then in the kitchen for some hot chocolate.” he told her.

Rose and The Doctor squelched their way to their bedrooms.

Rose opened her door and then turned to watch the Doctor go to his.

She loved to look at him, he almost caught her looking.

Then she went in her room.

\---

The Doctor could feel Rose’s eyes burning in the back of his head, he smiled. Then he entered his room.

\---

**Ten minutes later…**

The Doctor was in the TARDIS kitchen making the hot chocolate. He had a white fluffy robe on and another towel wrapped around his waist. He had brushed his hair back with his hand. He was in the midst of getting the Marshmallows when Rose came in.

She too had a robe on, but hers was pink, she had a pink towel wrapped around her head and pink fluffy slippers on. “Don’t you dare crack a smile or laugh or you will get such a slap” Rose warned him.

“Ok” he went back to finishing the hot chocolate off... he placed Rose’s in front of her and then sat down. “That was a lovely day today.”

“Yeah it was, lovely little place this, very peaceful.” Rose blew the top of her drink, picked a Marshmallow up, and ate it.

“Well after everything I thought a nice peaceful holiday would do us the world of good”

She smiled.

In the past few weeks, she had been travelling from one Parallel world to another trying to find him. She did in the end thanks to Donna, but then they she had seen him gunned down by a Dalek and he almost regenerated in front of her, by the sheer luck of it, his handy spare hand, that had got cut off by a Sycorax when he regenerated the last time saved him from having to change, then they had to face the creator of the Daleks, Davros, then a duplicate Doctor grew from the hand and that was weird, thanks to Donna who in turn became part TimeLord due to the Meta-crisis, it hurt Rose’s head to think about it. Then they had defeated them all, but it came time to put everything back in its place.

Rose didn’t want to leave the Doctor, even though he was leaving his part human part TimeLord self with her. She couldn’t go back to that boring old life, her mum knew that. So the other Doctor stayed with her Mum and Rose stayed with her Doctor. Then she had to watch, as he had to wipe Donna’s mind of any trace of him and anyone they had met and places they had been as it was killing her.

Then he had brought them both here.

He took a sip from his drink.

“So what is planned for tonight then?” Rose asked

“What do you want to do?”

“Well, I could give you a manicure, pedicure, paint your nails, put a face mask on you” Rose rattled off.

“What!”

She laughed. “Just joking, how about a big bowl of popcorn and some DVD’S?”

He nodded. “Now that I can do”

They finished their drinks.

Rose washed and tidied them away and then set about making the popcorn.

\---

The Doctor went to the TV room, and then he shouted. “What do you want to watch?”

“You chose”

So he picked a thriller.

\---

Rose brought the popcorn through. Then she saw the film case on the small table. ‘Should have known’ she thought to herself, she placed the popcorn down.

The Doctor came over with a couple of throws. “So where you want to sit?”

“Well since you have picked a thriller I am sitting with you” Rose declared and sat down.

He placed a throw over her and then put the film on.

\---

Rose spent half the film hid behind the throw. When it finished she cuddled into him.

He grinned.

“What?”

“You have fought all kinds of aliens and crossed dimensions and you are scared of a film!”

She shrugged.

“Right I chose next”

“Sorry, but I have already picked it”

“Oi not fair.”

“You said it was my choice!” he raised an eyebrow.

She admitted defeat, and prepared for another couple of hours of scares. But then he showed her the film.

“Aww thank you.” it was a chick flick. She snuggled into him and he placed his arm around her and pulled her in.

He didn’t really watch much of the film, he spent it watching Rose. Taking in her scent, the curve of her mouth when she smiled. He loved her with both his hearts. She had helped him to move on from the all he had suffered in the Time War, and then they had fallen in love. But she had been ripped from him during the Dalek and Cyberman battle. Then she had come back to him and she had chosen to stay with him.

He loved her even more for that.

The film finished, Rose looked up and saw him looking down at her.

“What have I popcorn on me or something?”

He shook his head. “Just admiring the view, if that’s ok”

She nodded and blushed.

“Why Rose Tyler I have made you blush.”

She placed the throw on her face. “Don’t, don’t look at me” she said playfully

He pulled the throw down and leant in close to her face. “But I want to look at you.”

Rose looked into those chocolate brown eyes, and felt herself melting.

He moved in so close to her now.

“Rose” 

“Mmm”

“Can I kiss you?”

She nodded lightly.

Then he pressed his lips to hers.

Rose felt the softness of his lips on hers.

It was a loving, soft and tender kiss.

They parted.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. “Wow”

“What?”

“That was lovely.”

“I wanted to do that for a long time.” he declared.

“Me too, but you know stuff got in the way.”

He nodded.

“Doctor?”

“Yes Rose.”

“Can I kiss you back?”

He grinned and nodded.

Then she moved her face to his and kissed him.

He placed his hand on her face and slipped his tongue into her mouth to explore. He felt her hand on his face.

Rose entwined her tongue with his and kissed him deeply. She felt a pull between her legs. She wanted him there and then.

The Doctor felt a movement beneath the towel he was wearing. He wanted to take her, but not just yet. He pulled away.

Rose opened her eyes and was breathing heavy. “Why’d you stop?”

“Because if I don’t I will have you right here right now.”

“Problem with that?”

He smiled. “I want our first time to special, not a fumble on the couch; I want it to be magical for us.”

She smiled. “You are so thoughtful.” she told him as she ran her hand through his hair.

He shivered lightly at her touch and closed his eyes.

She looked at him as he closed his eyes.

Then he took her hand away, “Rose, if you keep doing that I will end up erm...well you know.”

She smiled. Then took her hand away. “Right I think it’s time for bed…. I mean sleep.” 

The Doctor grinned at her. He got up and helped her up.

She couldn’t help noticing the bulge under his robe. She ached to relieve him of that, but he was right, their first time shouldn’t be just a quick fumble.

He took her by the hand and they walked to their rooms.

The Doctor stopped outside of Rose’s room. He leant in and took her face in his hands. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, her hair had dried and her natural wave showed in it. “I love your hair.”

“I love yours too”

Then he kissed her soft and tenderly. “You know what else?” 

“What?”

“I Love you Rose Tyler, I should have told you that a long time ago.” 

She felt tears welling up,

“You Ok?” his voiced filled with concern.

She nodded. “I have waited a long time to hear you say that.”

“I know, and I am sorry…,”

Rose placed her finger on his lips. “Shh, I Love you too.”

The Doctor kissed her fingers. “Goodnight and I shall see you in the morning.”

“Night,”

He walked away and then turned and blew her a kiss.

She pretended to catch it and placed it over her heart.

Then they both went into their rooms.

\---

Rose closed the door behind her. Her hand still clutched to her heart. She felt the tingle of their kiss on her lips.

Her groin ached for him, she had so wanted him, but she knew he was right to wait. She however had to get rid of the urge or she would end up going to him and ravishing him.

She took her robe off and threw it on the edge of the bed. Then she lay herself on top of the sheets. She lay back and closed her eyes. She saw the Doctor’s image in her mind. She slowly teased a finger into her mouth and sucked on it. She trailed her other hand down between her breasts and then took one of her nipples in her fingers. She pulled and twisted on it, then removed her finger from her mouth and proceeded to do the same to the other nipple.

She moaned.

Then she moved her hand down to her folds and teased her entrance, she was moist from the kiss and now she placed her fingers inside herself. She thrust in deep, all the while playing with her breasts and biting on her lower lip.

She moaned out louder.

Rose then arched her back so she could reach deeper into herself. She was thrusting her fingers in deep and fast now, she was moaning and then as she climaxed she screamed out “DOCTOR!” and let her juices flow down her hand as she lay back breathing heaving, her thoughts full of the Doctor and how soon he would be making her do that.

Then she heard her own name being shouted. 

She smiled, and then she got up and had a shower. Removed the top sheet, placed it in the laundry basket, and then snuggled down into bed.

\---

The Doctor closed his room door. He was fighting the urge to pull it open and go to her and have her, but no he wanted to make it special, it had been a long while since he had someone to make sweet love to, except himself of course.

At the thought of Rose his cock grew again, he headed for the bed.

He let the towel drop to the floor and then undid his belt on his robe and let that drop too. He lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes, then reached down, and gently stroked the long shaft of his erection gently. 

Then he heard a faint moan.

Rose was doing the same as he was, his hearts jumped should he go to her?

But he didn’t move, instead he took his full length in his hand and pulled it back and forth. 

Then he heard a louder moan. 

He grabbed himself harder and went faster and then moaned himself. He bit his lower lip and then he balled the sheet with his hand. He went faster and harder.

Then he heard Rose scream his name. 

Then he screamed her name “ROSE” as he emptied himself on his stomach.

He lay there for a few moments, then he got up grabbed the towel from the floor, cleaned himself, and headed for a shower. Then he too climbed into bed and gently fell to sleep, his thoughts full of tomorrow and what he would do for her and to her. Then he let a smile creep across his face as sleep took him properly.

\---

Rose awoke the following morning to the smell of something wonderful. She opened her eyes. She thought back to the lovely dream she had been having. Then she got up, grabbed some underwear from the drawer and then a pair of black pants and a pastel pink blouse and her black boots, and got ready. 

She ran the brush through her hair and let it hang with the small wave it had naturally flowing through it. Then she headed for the beautiful smell.

\---

The Doctor was in the kitchen, he had gotten up early to cook breakfast, none of the fancy helping from the TARDIS machines, just good old cooking.

He had his blue pinstriped suit pants on and a dark red shirt, no tie, his jacket hung over the back of the wooden chair at the table. He had laid the table with a red and white checked tablecloth; he had even popped to the garden on the TARDIS and picked a dozen red Roses. Then he laid out the cutlery and the dishes.

He had squeezed the juice from oranges that he also grew on the TARDIS. Then he had cooked croissants and was in the midst of cooking the bacon and the eggs when Rose came in.

She looked at everything. “This looks and smells perfect”

He turned and grinned her. Then he went over, pulled a chair out for her, and indicated for her to sit.

Rose did this, and then he pulled her hair away from her neck and kissed her neck.

Rose shivered at this.

“Would you like some coffee?”

She opened her eyes. “I would love some” she beamed back at him.

The Doctor picked up the coffee pot and poured her a mug of hot steaming coffee, and then he added two sugars and a drop of milk. “Just how you like it.” he placed the mug in front of her. Then he turned back and finished cooking the eggs and the bacon. He plated it all up and placed the eggs, bacon and croissants on the table with butter and jams.

Then he sat next to her.

They tucked into the delicious breakfast, laughed, and joked as they ate.

Rose cleared the dishes away into the dishwasher. “Right, so what have we got planned today.” she turned to him.

He got up from his chair and stood in front of her and then he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Rose responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Then he parted his lips from hers. “I am going to give you my complete attention today,” he moved her hair from her face.

“I like the sound of that.” she smiled at him.

“Right then, let’s go shall we,” he declared grabbing his jacket and placing his arms in it.

“Go where?” 

“For a lovely romantic walk along the cliffs and then to a little place that is hidden deep in the face of them” he extended his hand and Rose took it.

\---

They left the TARDIS and then she linked her arm through his and they headed off along a small path.

He pointed out the different species of flower to her, picked the odd one for her, and placed then in her hair. There was this beautiful flying fluffy bird that changed colours as it flew.

“How beautiful is that” Rose pointed.

“Not as beautiful as what I’m looking at” came the reply.

Rose looked at him and he was gazing at her.

He took a camera from his pocket and they spent some time taking pictures of the scenery and then posing together in some and some individual shots.

They spent the next few hours walking and chatting, then taking pictures. Then they came up to a small metal box like shape.

The Doctor reached deep into his pocket, pulled out his psychic paper, and showed it to a small hole on the left of it and the doors opened. They both stepped in. 

A few seconds the door opened again.

Rose looked out and was taken aback by the scene that awaited them.

There was a building carved into the cliff face and it was marble and glinted in the sunlight.

“It’s beautiful” she turned to the Doctor and kissed him.

“Let’s go grab a bite to eat shall we?” then he took her by the hand.

\---

The Doctor and Rose had a lovely afternoon sampling the local delicacy, which hadn’t been as bad as it looked.

Then the Doctor had ordered a hover cruiser to take them back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor opened the door and they stepped in to the TARDIS.

He felt the hum of the TARDIS in his mind, she was as happy as he was that he had finally found someone to love again.

He took his jacket off, threw it over his shoulder, and then placed his arm around Rose. “Right, now on to the next part of the day.” he declared.

“There is more, Doctor this is too much.”

“Rose Shh.” he put his finger to her lips.

Rose kissed them and then slipped it in her mouth and curled her tongue round it.

The Doctor dropped his jacket and pulled Rose close. Then he leant in and whispered. “Rose, stop otherwise I won’t be held accountable for my actions”

Rose took his finger deeper and sucked it.

The Doctor felt himself shift in his boxers. “Please Rose, I promise you it will be worth the wait.” he pleaded.

Rose took his finger out and kissed the tip. “Ok, spoilsport.”

“Right, wait here just a sec.” he picked his jacket up and ran off.

Rose stood there waiting for him to come back.

\---

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS wardrobe and grabbed a brand new thick and fluffy white robe and a pair of white slippers. Then he ran back to the console room.

Rose watched as he burst through the door.

“Ok, go change into this and only this mind” he gave her a wicked grin.

She gave him a wicked wink and then ran off.

“I will knock on your door when everything is ready.” he shouted after her.

\---

The Doctor ran to his bedroom, he threw the sheets off and placed them in the laundry basket. Then he took clean black and gold ones and remade the bed. Then he walked into the large bathroom, he filled the bath with lots of different lotions and placed oils around the edge, he would need them soon. Next, he reached into a cupboard and pulled out different sized and shaped candles and he took his sonic out and lit them. 

After that, he went back into the bedroom and he remembered something he had always wanted to do. He left his room and went to the kitchen. They were still in the vase on the table. He picked them up and then removed the petals and went back to his room.

He took some of the petals and scattered them over the bed, then he took the remaining petals and scattered them in the bath. 

He got some clean white fluffy towels and hung them out. Then he headed back to the kitchen. This time he went to the fridge and pulled out a large bottle of champagne, some strawberries and some cream. He grabbed the tall stemmed glasses, placed the champagne in an ice bucket, placed everything onto a tray, and headed back to his room.

He placed the tray on the floor next to the deep sunken bath, he popped the cork on the champers and then he walked back into his room, slipped out of his clothes, and placed his own robe and slippers on.

He turned the lights down low and lit the candles he had in is room, he stood back and looked, everything was ready, all he needed now was Rose.

So he left to go and get her.

\---

Rose had quickly gotten undressed and was now sitting on her bed; she had heard the Doctor going back and forth and wondered what was he doing.

She heard the light tap on the door and her heart jumped, this was it.

Rose opened the door,

“Would you care to accompany me Miss Tyler.” he held his arm out.

“I would love to.” she linked her arm in his.

Then they took a few steps and were outside his door.

“Rose, you trust me right?”

“With my life.”

“Close your eyes.”

She did and then he guided her into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok you can open them now.” he declared.

Rose slowly opened her eyes and gasped in awe, the room was dimly lit and the candles flickered slightly. She looked around the room taking in the décor of Gold, Black and burnt Orange. Then she was drawn to the large Gold framed bed, with black and gold sheets and red rose petals scattered over.

“Doctor, it is…...” she tried to find the words.

He smiled. “This is only half the picture, this is for afters, the main event, and to say is this way.” he whispered to her. Then he led her to the bathroom.

She was overwhelmed with what he done in the bedroom she almost fainted when she saw the bathroom.

The smell of the scented candles, the aroma of the bath, then she saw the rose petals floating in the top of the water, the champagne.

She turned to him. “Doctor.”

He placed his finger on her lips. “Shh.”

Then he leant in and kissed her very gently. He slid his hands down the front of her robe and undid the belt; he placed his hands on her waist, all the while kissing her.

Rose undid his belt, then ran her hands over his chest, and lightly brushed his nipples.

The Doctor slipped her robe off and let it fall to the floor. He moved his hands from her hips and teased them up her tummy and across her breasts. He kissed her harder this time, and then he cupped her breasts with his hands.

Rose moved her hands downwards to his manhood, and then she teased her hands underneath and cupped his balls as she mimicked his movements.

The Doctor moaned as she touched him, but he didn’t stop kissing her. Then he moved to her neck, kissed, and ran his tongue up and down her neck.

Rose moaned at his touch.

He took her nipples in his fingers, rolled them, and teased them until they were erect. Then he used soft sweet kisses to move down, took one nipple in his mouth, and bit it just hard enough for her to moan a little louder.

Rose moved her hands up his back and trailed them along his spine.

He took her other nipple into his mouth and did the same thing as he had done to the other.

Rose threw her head back in pure pleasure.

Then he stopped. He slipped his robe off.

“Why did you stop?” 

“That is just an appetiser my darling.” he winked. He led her to the sunken bath and then he stepped in and ushered her to follow.

There were little ledges to sit on, he sat down and then opened his legs, and Rose sat in front of him.

He reached out, poured a glass of bubbly, and handed it to Rose. Then he poured one for himself. “To us." he toasted

“To us” Rose clinked her glass.

The bubbly was chilled to perfection, he placed his glass down and picked a strawberry up and dipped it the cream. “Rose, tilt your head slightly”

She did.

He ran the strawberry across her mouth, then he leant in, licked the cream off, and then slid his tongue in her mouth, and she sucked the cream from his tongue.

He repeated this a few more times then he placed the strawberry to her lips and she bit into it, its sweet juices dribbled down her chin and to her breasts then into the water.

She took a sip of her bubbly. She was in heaven at this moment, no one had ever paid her this much attention.

They both sat eating the strawberries and drinking until the bottle was half-gone.

Then the Doctor took the glasses and placed them on the tray. He took a small bottle with purple oil in it and poured some into his hands. He rubbed her shoulders and down her spine.

Rose felt light headed, she didn’t know if it was from the champagne or what he was now doing to her, she was melting in his hands.

He moved his hands around under breasts, then gently massaged them, and then came back around, up her spine, and to her shoulders.

She was so relaxed now, her body tingled at his touch, she could feel herself coiling, ready to come and he was only massaging her, she shuddered and moaned.

The Doctor felt her shudder and he felt his cock grow as he knew he was doing that to her and she was getting ready to come at the touch of his hands. He put a little more oil on his hands and then he started at the front, he took her breasts in his hands and nuzzled into her neck.

Rose moaned out loud now and felt herself come; she put her head back and let the orgasm wash over her.

The Doctor felt her tense against him and then moan out as she climaxed, but he didn't stop.

Rose was breathing heavily now, she was aching for him to be inside her, but she didn’t want him to stop what he was doing. She moved her hands round to her back and then felt down and took his throbbing cock in her hand and gently stroked it.

The Doctor closed his eyes and then ran his hands down her front and wrapped his arms around her. 

Rose let go of him and turned round to face him. She was glowing with lust and love in her eyes and he was too.

The Doctor plunged his head into her burgeoning breasts, kissed, and nuzzled them as he held her shoulders in his hands.

Rose was sat on his knees and could feel his cock on her belly, she threw her head back as he kissed her breasts, she ran her hands through his hair and he moaned out softly. “Doctor please I want you now” she pleaded.

He looked up at her and she looked down at him, he placed his hands on her bum cheeks and lifted her up and she eased herself down on to him.

She felt his girth enter her and she moved her hips slowly.

The Doctor turned his head, buried it between her breasts, and then moved with her.

Rose threw her head back as she increased her pace slightly. She felt herself tighten around his huge throbbing cock and then she came again, this time she screamed out his name.

The Doctor felt her climax and then he lifted her and moved into the bath deeper. She wrapped her legs round him, she kissed him deeply.

Then he manoeuvred her to the back of the bath and he placed one hand on the rim to steady himself, he thrust deep in her. He moaned and she did too, he quickened the pace, he went deeper and faster,

“Doctor… Ah Yes” she screamed

“Rose, oh my Rose” he screamed

The water was sloshing around now as they both got lost in each other’s movements.

The Doctor felt Rose tighten around his cock, he slowed down to make it last as long as he could, then he felt himself explode in side her and she came at the same time.

They both screamed out in ecstasy.

The Doctor moved them back to the small ledge and he sat down and Rose sat in front of him again,

They were breathing heavily and wrapped in each other.

“That was…, there is no word to describe it” Rose panted

The Doctor cuddled her in close. “Thank you”

\---

They washed each other and then got out of the bath and dried each other.

Rose couldn’t believe this was happening, it was perfect.

Then he led her to the bed. “Right now Miss Tyler, afters” he winked. He lay Rose down on the bed, she looked amazing surrounded by the Rose petals, he kissed her forehead, then her eyes, her nose, down her neck, then moved across her chest and down her arm and kissed and sucked her fingers. Then he moved back up her arm and mirrored across to her other arm.

He did the same again, then he moved across to her breasts, her nipples still erect, he kissed and licked down her chest, then her tummy. He continued down her thigh then to her toes and he sucked and nibbled each one.

Rose was lost in pleasure again; this man was making her fly higher than anything could go.

He worked his way up her leg then he stopped at her entrance.

She lay there writhing in ecstasy.

Then he placed his tongue inside her folds. He slid a finger in each side of her lips and gently caressed her.

Rose balled the sheets in one hand and grasped at his hair in the other. She almost came apart the moment he put his tongue inside her.

Then he withdrew his fingers, kissed her deep, and thrust in with his tongue as deep as he could go. He slid his hands under her bum and raised her slightly. He felt her tightening around his tongue, she screamed out and then he felt her warm sweet juices flow into his mouth and he drank her deeply.

She lay back panting hard.

The Doctor withdrew from her and looked up past her breasts and then he moved up and looked into her eyes.

She was speechless she could only give him her dazzling smile.

Then he moved away from her and disappeared for a few moments, when he came back she felt the coolness of a cloth, she lay and let him clean her, when he had finished he threw the cloth to the floor.

He lay down next to her.

She cuddled into him. “That was, unbelievable” she panted

He smiled at her,

She ran her hand down his chest and stopped at a little pit just at the top of his pelvis. “What’s that”

He looked down. “Oh that, just a childhood prank that went wrong, ended up impaled on something, but fine and dandy now.”

Rose felt her eyelids getting heavy.

“You sleepy?”

She shook her head, and then a yawn snuck out.

“Come on under the sheets.” 

They both crawled under, she cuddled in to him and took in his scent, she wanted to memorise this moment forever.

The Doctor lay there and felt her breathing slow down and she was asleep.

He lay there a little while, and then he let sleep take him too,

\---

The Doctor awoke first; he glanced down and looked at Rose lying naked in his arms.

She was curled up against his, her back to his chest. He moved her hair from her face and kissed her cheek.

He lay there watching her sleep, she looked radiant.

\---

Rose awoke and felt the warmth of the Doctor’s arms around her. She opened her eyes and then moved her head and saw him gazing down at her.

“Morning sleepy head.”

She blinked a few times. “Morning.

He smuggled into her back and cuddled her.

Rose wrapped her arms around his; she could stay like this forever, she was so happy.

The Doctor turned onto his back and Rose turned with him and lay her head on his chest.

Rose felt her tummy rumble.

“Hungry?”

“A little.”

“Right then, breakfast time,” he announced and threw the sheets off himself and then disappeared out of the door.

Rose just smiled, that man had the energy of a child.

She got up and wrapped her robe around herself, she went into the bathroom and gathered up the tray with the glasses and other things and then she carried them to the kitchen.

\---

The Doctor had put an apron over his naked body as he made French toast for them both, he also made a fresh pot of coffee for them, then he heard the clinking of glass. He turned and saw Rose bringing the tray in. “You should have let me do that.”

“After what you did last night, it’s the least I can do.” she smiled at him.

She placed the tray down and set about tidying the things away.

The Doctor plated up their food and placed it on the table.

Rose giggled.

“What!”

“You look dashing in that apron.” she told him as picked up her cup.

He looked down at his tuxedo apron. “Oi, this was a gift.” he mocked feeling hurt.

She blew the top of her coffee. “Who?”

“Well, if you must know, Jack”

“Might have known.”

He sat down on the chair next to her and they both tucked in.

\---

After breakfast, they both headed off to have a quick shower, separately and get ready.

The Doctor slipped his brown pinstriped suit on, a beige t-shirt and denim shirt on top, and then he slipped his cream converse on.

He picked his jacket up and headed out.

\---

Rose clipped her hair up. She picked out a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt and pair of trainers. She picked out her purple leather jacket. Then she opened her door and bam.

\---

The Doctor came by just as Rose came out her door and bam they collided. “Sorry, you ok?”

“Fine, don’t worry.” she assured him.

The Doctor slipped his hand into hers and they carried on walking to the console room.

\---

The Doctor and Rose walked hand in hand to the console and then Rose sat down on the chair.

The Doctor turned and leant on the console and looked at Rose. “So, where would you like to go?”

Rose looked at him, she wanted to see his home and she knew she never would.

“Rose?”

She looked at him, “Sorry was thinking.”

“About what?”

“Something that can never happen, so its ok forget about it.” 

“Come on tell me.”

“I would have loved to…... love to have.” she tried to find a way to say it.

“Rose spit it out.”

“I would have loved to have seen Gallifrey.” she blurted out.

He looked at her. “I would have loved for you to see it Rose, it was a beautiful planet.” his eyes misted whenever he spoke of his home.

She smiled at him.

“There is a way you can see it.” he told her.

“Really?”

He nodded. “If you really want to?”

She nodded, “I do, you know so much about my planet and I know so little about yours.”

“Ok” he moved closer to her. “It won’t hurt you, but you may feel a bit weak and nauseous afterwards.” he warned her. He placed his hands on her temples and told her to close her eyes. “Clear you mind completely.” he spoke so softly and his voice started to echo in her mind.

Then she felt something. She opened her eyes and expected to be sat in the chair, but no.

_She was sat on a small bench on a hill of luscious red grass, looking out over a sea of purple water, the suns glinting off the water, and off in the distance a large building encased in a dome._

_She looked and saw the Doctor standing just off to her left._

_“Doctor it is stunning” she got up and went to him._

_“No human has ever seen this view” he remarked to her._

_“Why not, with a view like this”_

_“Rules, they were eventually allowed but only in the main city and the Citadel.” he pointed to the building in the dome._

_“It is exactly like you describe it.” she gazed in amazement._

_“Turn round.”_

_She did and then the view changed._

_She was stood in a forest with luscious green trees but they had pure silver leaves. Then he turned her again and they were on a cliff top looking down on the forest and the burnt orange sky did make it look like the forest was on fire, like he had once described to her._

_Then she put her hand on her head._

_“Time to leave now” he declared to her._

_“No, just a little longer” she pleaded_

_“We can come back anytime Rose, Gallifrey is in here” he tapped his head._

_“Close your eyes.” he told her._

_She did._

Then she opened them and they were back in the console room. She stood up and then immediately fell into his arms. “Whoa, that feels strange”

“Told you, come on let’s get you back to bed”

“Why Doctor is that an offer.” she grinned

“Rose Tyler, you will be asleep in a matter of moments,” he told her

“Am not tired,”

He helped her back to his room, well their room now. He lay her on the bed.

“Could I have a drink of water please, I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

He nodded, went, and got her a glass of water from the bathroom. But by the time he got back, she was fast asleep.

He grinned, not tired, he knew it had drained her showing her his memories of home, he hadn’t shared those images with anyone, he had told Martha a little bit but he wanted Rose see and feel them like he did. He knew she would sleep for a few hours so he decided to go and have a tinker with the TARDIS.

\---

Rose opened her eyes, she had a headache, but then she remembered the images the Doctor had shared with her. She sat up and looked around, he wasn’t there. She got up and looked at the pictures on the bedside table.

There was a few of a blond haired little girl from being a baby to around 10 or 11 years old. She picked it up and looked at it, the little girl seemed so happy and so did the man in the picture, and she assumed it was an earlier version of the Doctor. She placed the picture back. She put her hand up to her head, then she saw the glass of water by the bed, she drained it and her headache eased.

Then she headed out of the room.

\---

She heard the sound of the Doctor’s Sonic Screwdriver and followed it to the console room.

The Doctor was half in and half out of the floor of the TARDIS. “Ah so you’re up” he said climbing out.

“Yeah, and feeling better, little headache but its easing, what were you doing?”

“Oh just fine tuning the odd cryonic meter jump and space pyrometer” 

“Right, ok, nope lost me”

He laughed. “Sort of an MOT”

“You see now that I understand,” she pointed at him. “Doctor, I couldn’t help notice all the pictures you have on the bedside table”

“My daughter” she saw the sadness in his eyes.

“Sorry didn’t mean to upset you” her voice filled with concern,

“No, it’s ok, I love to remember Summer, she was so full of life, but struck down far too soon” he reassured her.

She looked at him and then hugged him.

“It’s ok Rose, honestly its fine”

“Only if you are sure”

“It is good to finally have someone I can talk to about my life instead of just shutting it out. She was the second youngest of my daughters, but she was a Daddy’s girl, she would come running whenever I came back from travelling, we would lie and look up at the stars and she would ask which ones I had been too.” he let his mind drift back. “We would go swimming in the purple water and then we would go for picnics, my wife had started working at the citadel and she didn’t have much time for picnics and swimming, but I always made the time when I got back. Me and my wife had grown apart but we stayed together for the sake of Summer, just until she was old enough to understand”

Rose listened as he spoke, his voice full of love, and hope and happiness, and then his tone changed.

“Then came the day I will never forget, the day the Dalek Fleet broke through our shields, no one knows how but that day a lot of young and innocent lives were lost. I was up in the citadel meeting Carrie-Anne so we could go and pick Summer up from her school trip, then we saw the saucers come flying in and saw the cruisers with the children in.”

His voice got shaky.

“I never got to see Summer or Carrie-Anne again, they were both killed in the first wave of ships, so I turned and I fought back, and then the rest as they say is history” he finished

Rose placed her hand on his, “I am so sorry Doctor”

“It’s ok I have you now, I have the good memories that push the bad ones away.”

She smiled.

He took her in his arms and kissed her. Then the noise of a mobile ringing stopped them, He leant over and picked up Martha’s old mobile.

“Hello”

_“Doctor, its Martha here.”_

“Martha hi, how are you?”

 _“I am, we are fine, I just wanted to ring and see how you were doing, after all that business with the Daleks and Davros you haven’t been seen or heard from and we were getting worried.”_ her voice filled with concern and worry.

“Right sorry, got a bit side tracked, long story, how long has it been?”

_“Almost a year now.”_

“Oops, look how about I meet you for a coffee and explain. Where are you?”

_“The hub.”_

“The hub?”

 _“Yup, working with Jack now.”_ she told him.

“Ok, right, you know the little café on the pier?”

_“I do,”_

“Ok, meet us there in 20 minutes”

_“Us?”_

“I will explain when I see you Martha, bye” he closed the phone.

“Oops, got everyone worried now” 

“Hey like you said you got side tracked, you deserve a little break”

“A little break is a few weeks, not almost a year”

“True, look they will understand, time passes differently for you than it does for them”

He grinned, “Ok, let’s go to Cardiff.” He flicked switches and pulled levers down. Then he turned to Rose. “Would you like to throw the handbrake?”

“Really?”

He held his hand out over the handbrake. “Do the honours, about time I learnt you to fly her” he whispered to her.

Rose threw the handbrake off and the central column moved.

\---

Martha hung the phone up.

“Jack, Mickey,”

They both popped their heads up from their workstations.

“The Doctor will meet us in the little café on the pier in…” she looked at her watch. “…little under 15 minutes”

“Did he say where he had been?”

She shook her head, “Just that he had gotten side-tracked and to meet them at the café.”

“Them, must mean Donna”


	3. Chapter 3

**20 Minutes Later…**

Jack, Mickey and Martha were sat in the small café.

Jack looked at his wrist strap. “That man is never on time, he will be late for his own wedding.” 

“I was and got a slap for it to” came a voice

Jack looked and saw his old friend in front of him. “Doctor”

“Jack, Mickey and Martha Hello” They hugged. The Doctor turned and looked back.

“Lost someone?” Jack asked.

“Rose, she is just… ah there she is”

“Rose” Jack couldn’t believe what and whom he was seeing.

“Jack” Rose hugged him then she hugged Mickey and Martha.

“What and how?” Jack managed to squeak.

“Long story” the Doctor sighed,

Rose looked at him and knew he was thinking of Donna.

“Ok spill, what happened after you dropped us off.” Mickey asked

They all sat down.

“Well, I took Rose and Jackie and the other me back to the Parallel world.” he started

“But I didn’t want to stay there, I had done too much to get back to him, so the other Doctor stayed with Mum” Rose continued.

“Right ok, but where is Donna?” Jack asked.

The Doctor looked down at the table and Rose placed her hand on his. “There can never be a human Time lord meta-crisis, a human can’t handle a time lord mind and it was killing her….” he trailed off.

“Doctor… where is she?” Martha’s voice shaking as she asked

“I... had…it was…” he tried to say.

“He had to wipe her mind completely, of anything, anywhere they went and anyone they met, if she remembers it will kill her.” Rose told them.

“She is a brilliant woman, we would all be dead if it wasn’t for her,” Martha said with her voice full of sorrow.

The Doctor nodded, “She is alive and living a normal life, not the one she wanted but at least she is alive. Ok enough about me, what has been happening here” the Doctor drummed on the table.

“Well the odd bit of rift activity, Weevil nests, Oh and Martha and Mickey” Jack casually said.

“Jack” Martha gave him a look.

“Well you wanted to invite him, he is here ask him.”

“What, ask me what?”

“Doctor, Mickey and I are getting married at the end of the week, would you like to come to the wedding? You too Rose”

“Well I don’t know, if am busy” the Doctor pondered.

“Doctor, don’t be silly, of course we will be there” Rose shoved the Doctor.

“Brilliant”

“Right, so that’s everything then?” Jack looked over at Rose and the Doctor

“Yup” the Doctor popped the p at the end.

Jack gave him a wink. “Right you two, back to work, you are not on honeymoon yet”

“Yes boss”

“Ok”

They said their goodbyes and got up and left.

“So, you two hmm, about time” Jack pointed at them

“What?”

“Come on, a blind man could see the chemistry coming off of you two and the love in your eyes” 

“You have to admit he is good” the Doctor whispered.

“You dirty dog, no wonder you were away so long” Jack laughed

“Oi, it has only been a few weeks for us” the Doctor pointed out to him.

Rose laughed.

The three of them sat for a while chatting and catching up.

\---

The three of them were walking along the waterfront.

The Doctor and Rose hand in hand, Jack beside the Doctor.

“Well, best head off now, got reports to write and a speech for Saturday”

“Speech?”

“Mickey asked me to be his best man, can you believe it!” Jack said full of pride.

The Doctor tugged on his ear, “Actually, yes I can”

Rose laughed.

“Right then, see you soon” the Doctor announced.

“You off on a wander?” pondered Jack.

The Doctor shook his head, “Nope, need to go buy a wedding present and buy my gorgeous Girlfriend a dress too.”

Rose let out a small gasp. 

“What!” 

“You said Girlfriend.” Jack stood there grinning

“Well Rose you are.”

She nodded and then stopped him and gave him a kiss.

“Right I shall leave you two be, see you soon and Doctor” Jack turned to them.

The Doctor broke away from Rose’s sweet kiss and looked at Jack.

“Stay in touch and stay safe”

“Always.” declared the Doctor.

\---

The next day the Doctor took Rose to London in the TARDIS to look for a wedding present and a dress for Rose.

He and Rose both chose his and hers breakfast set, his and hers bathrobes and the Doctor had a surprise for the happy couple too, he told Rose and she knew they would probably kill him, well them, for it but would love it none the less.

Then they headed to get a new dress and accessories for Rose.

“You should really get a new suit too you know.” Rose put forward to the Doctor.

“Really, I was just gonna wear that old tuxedo of mine” the Doctor ran his hands through his hair as he spoke.

“No you’re not, you said yourself, something bad always happens when you wear it, so no, new suit for you ok”

“Oh I love it when you get all bossy and serious” then he winked and Rose blushed. “Well I never, I just made you blush Miss Tyler”

“Doctor I do believe you did” Rose giggled.

“Ok your dress then a new suit for me” he grabbed her hand.

\---

**A few days later…**

Martha had, had a lovely hen night with Gwen, Tish, her Mum and Rose; they had gone out for a meal and the a few drinks.

The Doctor was snuggled up in bed with Rose when the alarm clock went off.

He moved and switched it off. Then he gently moved Rose’s hair and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “Rose.” he whispered. “Rose. Sweetheart” he shook he lightly. Then he kissed her on the lips, she responded by turning to him and wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her harder then moved his lips from her.

“Morning sleepy head”

Rose blearingly opened her eye. “Morning handsome”

“Right back at you”

She smiled.

“Right I think a light breakfast then get our glad rags on.”

Rose sat up. “Wow it’s gonna be weird seeing Mickey getting married, we always thought it would be me first when we grew up.”

The Doctor sat up beside her, “We will one day” he whispered in her ear.

She turned and put her hand to her mouth, “Was that a…, you know” she stuttered

“Come on time to get ready otherwise we will be late.” The Doctor said changing the subject.

\---

The Doctor and Rose arrived at the small church; Jack, Ianto, Rhys and Mickey were standing outside, as was Leo.

They all said hello to each other and then Jack spoke

“Rose you look divine”

She blushed.

She was wearing a long flowing pale pink spaghetti strapped dress, with a pink flower in her hair and pink shoes and clutch back, pink pearls and earrings. “Thanks”

Then he turned to the Doctor. “You look just as handsome, different but handsome” Jack said with a wink

“Oi, knock it off” the Doctor joked.

He had a light grey suit on with black shoes, a pale pink shirt and tie he had tried to tame his hair but to no avail.

Jack, Mickey, Ianto, and Leo were in grey top hat and tails.

“Well shall we go in?” Mickey asked.

They all nodded and headed into the church.

\---

A few minutes later the wedding march sounded. They all turned and looked for Martha She appeared with her Dad Clive on her arm, in a gorgeous white dress that flowed out at the bottom and had a small trail, also a pink belt around her waist, and a tiara on her head and pink flowers her hair was swept up.

The Doctor and Rose held hands throughout the ceremony. The day was perfect; the sun was shining as they headed to the hotel for the sit down meal and the speeches.

\---

The day soon turned to night, everyone was enjoying themselves, The Doctor, Rose had danced, and laughed and mingled, Francine and Clive had finally forgiven the Doctor for the year that never happen.

The Doctor and Rose went over to Martha and Mickey. “Congratulations you two” the Doctor shook Mickey by the hand and kissed Martha on the cheek.

“So what you got planned for a honeymoon then” Rose winked at Mickey

“Nothing just a couple of days off at home, you know how it is” Mickey sounded so upset.

“No, sorry can’t have you looking and sounding like that on your wedding day can we Rose” announced the Doctor

“No you are quite right, he should be happy and smiling” Rose agreed with the Doctor.

“Ok your right, I should just be happy I have my gorgeous wife all to myself for a couple of days”

Martha cuddled into him,

“No, still not right, you too should be jetting off somewhere and chilaxin” the Doctor said.

“Chilaxin, did that actually come out of your mouth Doctor?” Martha giggled

“Yeah it did didn’t it, no I won’t be using that again, anyway here” he took and envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to Martha

“What’s this?” queried Mickey

“Open it, and please don’t hit me for it.” the Doctor held his hands up,

Martha opened the envelope and gasped, then handed it to Mickey and threw her arms around the Doctor “Thank you, but you really shouldn’t have done that”

Mickey looked down and then to Rose and then pulled the three of them in for a hug.

“You two deserve a decent break, so two weeks in a hot climate, sun, sea and sand.” 

They spent another couple of hours dancing and chatting then they waved the bride and groom off but not before Martha threw her bouquet

She turned and all the remaining girls stood there. Rose shifted slightly then Martha threw it.

It was as if time went into slow motion, the bouquet flying through the air then it seemed to float and land in Rose’s hand.

Rose looked up at Martha who gave her a wink then Rose looked at the Doctor.

He smiled at her then he walked over to her. “Good catch.”

Rose looked at him.

He took her by the hand, “Come on time to turn in.”

Rose followed the Doctor as they said their goodbyes and left the wedding party behind.

They walked the little way to the TARDIS, Rose still clutching the bouquet.

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and they stepped inside.

\---

Rose stepped through the door and then the Doctor closed it behind her.

The Doctor walked up to Rose, “So, you have a good time?”

She nodded, she just clutched at the flowers in her hand. “Doctor…, erm you know before we went to the wedding you said something.” Rose looked at the floor.

The Doctor slipped his hand into hers. “You mean when we were talking about you and Mickey and how you both thought it would be you getting married first?”

She sighed and nodded.

He placed his hand into hers and then he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up.

Rose hesitantly looked up.

“Rose,” his voice was almost silent.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

The Doctor wiped it away with his finger. “Rose, these past few months, well years really have been the best and the worst of my 900 and odd years, I lived through the Time War, lost my people and almost went mad, and then I found you. In the basement of that shop and you helped to heal my hearts, and then I changed and thought you wouldn’t want me. Then I lost you and that ripped my soul in two and shattered both my hearts.”

“D-D-Doctor don’t say it if you don’t mean it” stammered Rose

“Shh, then you found me, you actually found a way to come back to me and I love you for that, even when you had the chance to live a normal life with a version of me that can age as you do, you decided that only the real deal would do, then in that moment I knew then what I wanted, so I have something to ask you.”

Rose gasped.

The Doctor reached into his inside breast pocket and pulled a small gold box out. Then he got down on one knee in front of Rose. “Rose Marion Tyler, the woman who healed me and captured my hearts, who crossed time and space to find me, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” He opened the box to reveal a small gold band with a single solitary stone that twinkled in rainbow colours. He looked at her.

She dropped to her knees, dropping the flowers too. “Yes I will” and she threw her arms around him, and kissed him deeply.

The Doctor ran his hands through Rose’s hair as they both kissed.

Then she drew back. “I think we should take this elsewhere.” 

He nodded.

They both got up and held hands and headed for their bedroom.

\---

They got into the room and the Doctor, took Rose into his arms, and pressed his lips to hers. He placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist.

Rose placed her hands on his slender waist and let him lead.

The Doctor parted his lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth and felt hers reach out to his, they entwined their tongues and explored each other’s mouth. Then he drew back and let her breathe. He slowly moved his hands to the straps of her dress, slipped one down, and then kissed her shoulder, and then he moved over and did the same on the other. He slowly slid the dress down over her strapless bra and down to her waist; he kissed her tummy and slipped his tongue into her belly button.

Rose ran her hands through his hair and moaned as he undressed her.

The Doctor moved her dress down past her hips and let it fall to the floor. 

Rose stepped out of it.

The Doctor stood up and looked at Rose standing there in her bra, panties, heels and the flower in her hair. He drew his breath in,

“What” Rose suddenly felt shy and covered herself.

“No, you look divine, gorgeous, beautiful don’t hide” he pulled her arms down. Then he kissed her tenderly.

Rose reached for his tie and undid it, she slid it out and tossed it to the floor, then she moved and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, then she ran her hands across his chest, brushed over his nipples, and felt them harden. She slid his jacket and his shirt down his arms, the Doctor helped her by shaking them off. Then she slid her hands to his pants and in a swift move, had his button and zip undone.

He was breathing heavier now at the anticipation of him inside her. He lifted her hands, “Let’s move this to the bed.”

She nodded.

The Doctor stepped out his pants and then slipped out of his shoes. 

Rose kicked her heels off. “Lie back” Rose ushered the Doctor.

He looked at her and did as she asked.

She straddled him; she felt the bulge of his erection through his boxers. She leant in and kissed his eyes then moved to his ear, she licked his lobe and nibbled. She heard the moan from him as she did this. Then she slipped her tongue in his ear. 

The Doctor moved his hands to her back and ran them up her spine. He moved up to her bra and undid the clasps.

Rose moved from his ear to his lips. 

The Doctor cupped her breasts in his hands and tweaked her nipples with his fingers.

Rose then moaned into his mouth. Rose moved from his mouth down his neck covering him in little kisses and nibbles. She got to his nipples and bit them; she felt his cock move in his boxers. She continued to kiss, bite and nibble his nipples; she then moved down to his crotch, she felt the dampness on his boxers. She gently stroked his throbbing cock through the material.

The Doctor moaned at her touch.

Rose slowly ran her hand round the band at the top of his boxers and then the Doctor lifted his hips and she slid them down and let his cock free. She ran her finger from the base of his shaft to the top and ran her thumb round the tip.

The Doctor moaned louder this time.

Rose then kissed the tip, ran her tongue up from the base to the tip, and then back down again. 

The Doctor gasped at the touch of her tongue. “You keep that up and I’m gonna shoot all over” he moaned out

Rose then took him in her mouth and sucked him hard then released him, then took him in again. She let his cock go and then wiped the pre-cum from his tip and looked at him as he looked at her and she sucked her finger in her mouth imagining it was his cock that turned the Doctor on more, he balled the sheets.

Rose then took him deep in her mouth as deep as she could go and sucked him and moved hard and fast, she stroked at his balls, and then she felt his hot saltiness explode in her mouth and down her throat.

The Doctor screamed out her name as he came hard in her mouth, his climax passed and he was panting. 

Rose them moved up to him and looked into his eyes, he could see his juices on her, he grabbed her face with both his hands and pulled her to him and kissed her deep, tasting his own juices as he did.

Then in one swift move, he was now straddling her, “My turn Miss Tyler” he smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

He kissed in the nape of her neck and nibbled too, he moved down to her breasts, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it and bit it not too hard, he played with her other breast with his hand, then he swapped and paid that just as much attention,

The Doctor then slowly moved his hand down her smooth stomach; she giggled a little as he passed her belly button. “Ticklish there are we?” he grinned Then he continued his movements down to her crotch, they were damp from her juices, “Someone is nice and wet” then he slipped her panties across and played at the entrance to her pussy.

Rose gasped as he stroked her lips, she desperately wanted him inside her, “Doctor please rip them off me and get inside me please” she pleaded to him.

“All in good time” he teased his fingers across then he did rip them off her and threw   
them to the floor. She slightly raised her hips and he pushed her knees up then he used small kisses down her thighs, he could smell her juices, he then placed his mouth at her entrance and then slipped his tongue into her wet folds.

Rose screamed out as he placed his tongue inside her.

The Doctor moved his tongue in and out of her depths, then he found her g-spot and she screamed out, he moved in deeper and then he felt her tighten around his tongue, he slipped a finger in either side of her lips and then she came in his mouth.

Rose balled the sheets as she now exploded in his mouth, then she relaxed back onto the bed.

The Doctor removed himself from her wet pussy and then moved up to her face and kissed her deep, she tasted her own sweet juices in her mouth.

“Now we do it together” he whispered. He reached over and took a condom from his drawer and slid it on, Rose shifted herself so he was at her entrance, “I love you Rose” then he slid his hard throbbing cock into her wet pussy, then he thrust deep into her wet folds, he placed one hand on the head board and slid the other around her back to pull her closer.

Rose arched her back, wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed the headboard with both her hands and she mimicked his moments.

They were both screaming out in ecstasy, they moved as one then Rose felt her orgasm starting to build she wrapped her arms around him, the Doctor then slowed his movements down, so he could make her orgasm last, he felt her muscles tighten around his cock, then she screamed out his name, he quickened his movements as he felt his own orgasm build, he kissed her deep as Rose felt her orgasm building again, then he thrust once more and they both came together.

Rose arched up and let the orgasm wash over her, the Doctor looked deep into her eyes as he climaxed.

“I Love you too Doctor” Rose panted to him.

He smiled and kissed her, then he withdrew from her and lay on his back and Rose snuggled in.

“That was…I don’t have the words” 

“Me neither” he kissed her cheek. He lay there cuddling her as he felt her breathing slow down and heart beat slow and she was asleep, he spent a few moments watching her sleep and then he snuggled down and let himself fall asleep.

\---

Rose awoke to find her and the Doctor in a spooning position, he had his arm wrapped around her waist, his legs entwined with hers, and she slipped her hand into his. He was lightly snoring; she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Then she glanced at the ring on her finger, she felt tears in her eyes and couldn’t help it she was so happy.

The Doctor shifted slightly and then opened his eyes and saw the woman he loved lying in front of him, and then he heard her crying.

“Rose, what’s wrong sweetheart, I didn’t hurt you did I?” his voice full of concern and worry.

She turned to him, “No you didn’t hurt me, you were wonderful, and I am so happy, these are tears of happiness not sadness,” she answered him

“Phew, you had me worried for a minute there” he pulled her close and hugged her tight.

“Doctor I have never been happier than I am at this exact moment in time, and I don’t want it to end.”

“It won’t, it is my mission to always make you happy and have that beautiful smile on your face at least once a day.” he declared to her

She smiled at him. “There you go, part of my mission is accomplished” he beamed his trademark grin at her.

“Right, shower then breakfast” 

“Shower” she looked at him with a wicked look in her eye.

“Rose Tyler you little minx” he grinned and she jumped out the bed.

“You coming?” 

He jumped up and followed her.

\---

They were both sat at the table in the kitchen; they had spent the last few hours making love in the shower and the bath and then finally got around to getting ready. The Doctor in his brown pinstriped suit, he had a light brown t-shirt and blue shirt underneath and no tie, he also wore his cream converse and his hair was spiked up as usual.

Rose had opted for a pair of blue washed out jeans and her old union Jack t-shirt, she had her hair tied up in a ponytail, she had her trainers on.

They sat feeding each other across the table.

“Right so what happens now?” Rose sat with her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. The Doctor then mirrored her.

“What do you mean?”

“Well we have now moved from boyfriend and girlfriend to fiancé now”

“Right, so the next step to that would…,” he grinned

She playfully slapped his arm. “Ok, I know but how long do you want to wait for?” 

“Rose I would marry you right here right now if I could, we have both been through so much I don’t see the point in waiting, but it is your decision sweetheart.” he placed his hand in hers.

“Doctor I want to marry you right now too, I don’t want to wait anymore, I want to be your wife.” she declared.

“Seriously” he sounded shocked.

She nodded

“Right then I know just the place but we need two witnesses don’t we?” he said full of happiness.

“Let’s just grab two people and do it” she announced

He nodded “Do you want to get a dress first?”

She shook her head. “Let’s just go and do it dressed as we are” she told him

He got up and took her in his arms. “You sure?”

“Doctor, I would marry you wearing a bin bag, I don’t care, I just want to be your wife and you be my husband.” 

“Right then, lets head to Vegas then” he announced and grabbed her and ran to the console room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A few hours later…**

The Doctor carried Rose across the threshold of the TARDIS

“Welcome home Mrs Smith” 

“Thank you Mr Smith” she giggled.

They had gone to a small chapel in Vegas and got married, they had grabbed a couple off the street to be witnesses and then went for a meal and were now back in the TARDIS.

“So Mrs Smith what would you like…..” he was interrupted by the sound of Martha’s phone ringing. “Hold that thought.”

“Hello?”

_“Doctor, its Martha.”_

“Martha you are on honeymoon and your ringing me?”

_“Just to say thank you again it is gorgeous here,”_

“Martha, enjoy your honeymoon ok, ring me when you get back ok.”

_“Ok bye Doctor, give Rose my love.”_

“Oh I will that.” the Doctor winked at Rose, and then hung the phone up.

“So Mrs Smith where were we?” he arched his eyebrow.

\---

The next few days past in a haze for Rose and the Doctor, making love, going in the swimming pool and reading in the library, but he knew it would eventually come to an end and it did on the fifth morning.

The Doctor was in the console room, he was planning on taking Rose on a picnic to a new planet when he heard the noise coming from the monitor.

He walked over and swung it round. “Ok, that is not right, that’s a tear in time and space.” he muttered.

Rose came in and walked over to her husband. “Anything wrong?”

“Funny you should ask, look at this.” he pointed to the readings on the screen

Rose held her breath for a few seconds. “Doctor that’s the readings from a dimension jump”

“You mean someone or something has jumped dimensions like you did?”

“I don’t know.”

“Right then, let’s go take a look, it is on Earth anyway, oh it’s erm look.” The Doctor once again pointed to the screen.

“That’s Norway, its Bad Wolf Bay Doctor, what the hell does that mean?”

“I don’t know but we need to find out. Next stop Norway.” and he threw the handbrake and off they went.

\---

Jack was sitting in his office, it had been a quiet few days, with Martha and Mickey away on their honeymoon, Rose and the Doctor had disappeared too, it was Gwen’s day off, that left him and Ianto in the hub.

Ianto brought Jack a coffee. “You ok Jack, you look lost?” Ianto place the coffee on the table,

“Just thinking Ianto, we all have someone in our lives now don’t we, it is just everything seems good, but is it too good?” Jack worried.

“You always look for the bad things, you’re like that Doctor of yours, look, enjoy the happiness I think we have all deserved it, especially you and the Doctor.” Ianto leant in and gave his lover a huge kiss.

\---

The Doctor and Rose were now stood around the console; the TARDIS had landed in Norway.

Rose felt the bubble of fear in her stomach at being back here. 

The Doctor sensed his wife’s fear and went to her. “Rose, its ok, I am here, I will not let anything happen to you, it may be nothing, may just be some residue left from the last time, you never know.” he tried his best to reassure her.

“I know, it’s just I hate this place, it has so many sad memories, I lost you here then I left my Mum on this bloody beach you know.” Rose put her head down.

The Doctor placed a finger on her chin and raised her head back up; he leant in and gave her a sort and tender kiss. “Rose, I am so sorry for all of that, now come on it could be absolutely nothing.” he smiled.

Rose couldn’t help but raise a smile; the Doctor brought that out in her. “There we go told you I would make you smile once a day and there it is, now to make you happy.” he winked.

He took Rose by the hand and led her out the TARDIS.

\---

They stood back on the same spot that the TARDIS seemed to like on that beach, he looked around, it mirrored the Parallel world’s version but was silent, and that was very, very strange.

“Rose can you hear that?”

“Hear what, I don’t hear anything.” she looked at him puzzled.

“Exactly, no sound of the waves hitting the shore, birds overhead, nothing, complete silence, that isn’t right.” he whispered to her.

She looked at him and then listened out again, “You’re right, nothing, but silence, not even the hum of the TARDIS, what does that mean?”

Then came the flash of white light.

The Doctor blinked at the light then looked at what stood in front of him. “Jake is that you?” he looked

“Doctor, Rose, thank god, we have been trying to get in touch with you for months now.” Jake was a bit out of breath.

“How the did you travel, I mean I closed them all, it’s not possible.” the Doctor pondered.

“Doctor, there are cracks all over the Parallel worlds, in some we found windows through to other Parallels others were just time jumps on our Parallel, then we found a few to this world and tried to send a message to you about the cracks, and now you are here.” Jake then hugged Rose.

“Cracks, what do you mean cracks Jake?”

“They just appeared one day, we didn’t have a clue what they were, so Pete had us monitoring them and then we started to run tests and found out what they were, well it was John really he worked it out.”

“John?” the Doctor raised his eyebrow.

“The other you!”

“Oh right, then, but no clue as to what is causing them, I mean cracks throughout all of the Parallel worlds that is fearsome, even I can’t do that, I mean like I said travel between them is impossible but someone or something seems set on proving me wrong.” 

“Jake, you said you had a message for the Doctor?” Rose reminded him.

“Yes I do, John said that he needs you to run these readings through the TARDIS computer and then analyze them to see what you find, he found something strange on one side of a crack, Pete and him wouldn’t let anyone else look at the findings or what had been seen. So I have to give you this.” Jake handed a small disc over.

“Jake, how is Mum doing?” Rose asked with her voice shaking.

“She is fine, misses you but she knows you made the right choice, Tony is good to, he knows all about you from John, he told him you are off saving the world with his brother and maybe one day you will come back and see them. Pete is still Pete.” 

“Glad to hear, could you tell my Mum something for me Jake?”

“Sure Rose, what is the message?”

“Tell her she now has the Doctor as a son in law.”

“You two got hitched?” exclaimed Jake

“Yup” The Doctor said popping the P as he always did.

“Whoa, congratulations then, right, I have to go now need to report back to HQ and let them know I found you, see you soon, I will send another signal to here to find you again.” Jake gave Rose and the Doctor a hug and then he was gone again.

“Ok time to see what has got John and Pete spooked.” the Doctor turned and headed back to the TARDIS

“Doctor, what do you mean spooked? Just because they didn’t show their findings doesn’t mean anything, Mickey and I used to do it to.” 

“Rose, John is a version of me and he wouldn’t send messages through cracks in the parallel worlds to find me and then ask me to look at something with the TARDIS computer if it wasn’t something really important and then to have Pete not do it either, isn’t that strange?” the Doctor pointed out to Rose

“Now you come to mention it, it does sound off; ok let’s go see what’s going on.”

\---

The Doctor ran straight to the console as soon as they got to the TARDIS. He slipped the disc into the slot on the top and then pulled the monitor to him. He oooed and mmmed a few times. “Right, it will take her a couple of hours to digest the info and then relay it back to me so I suggest some food Mrs Smith.”

Rose looked at him. “What did it say on the monitor?”

“Nothing bad if that’s what you’re looking for, there is only this crack on our side so it’s fine, she is monitoring it and in a couple of hours I will have all the info that John and Pete have and a bit more, so don’t worry.” he put his arms around her and leant in and gave her a kiss.

“Ok sorry, just you know.” Rose cuddled into him, if she hadn’t she would have seen the look of worry on his face.

“Right, food.” and he took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen.

\---

Wilfred was sat up on the hill; he had his telescope pointed up at the Venus. Then he heard his granddaughter Donna.

“Gramps, I’ve brought you some soup.” 

Wilf turned and saw her coming; he got up and took the small thermos from her. 

“Thanks darling. How’s you today?” Donna had been having these nightmares lately, she didn’t understand them, she saw monsters, strange creatures, and her head ached when she awoke, but then after a couple of hours she forgot them.

“Fine Gramps, headache almost gone, must be stress.” Donna sat on the grass next to her granddad’s chair, Wilf sat back down and took the lid from the thermos and poured some of the soup into the cup.

“That Venus again.” Donna asked as she looked into the Telescope.

“Yeah, lovely clear night tonight you can see her beautifully.” Wilf sipped his soup.

“Gramps, what’s that mark on her, I haven’t seen that before?” 

Wilfred looked at Donna; he put his cup down and looked into the telescope. It looked like a large line had suddenly appeared on the surface of Venus, “It looks like some kind of crack” Wilfred got up and checked the lens on the telescope, it was fine.

Then Donna felt weird, she saw images in her head of a skinny bloke in long coat and blond haired girl screaming out in pain. She put her hands to her head, “Gramps”

Wilfred looked at Donna, “What is it sweetheart?” he knelt beside her. 

“I can see this man and a girl, they are in trouble, pain, he is scared, so is she, they are running, Gramps my head hurts.” she curled up now.

“Donna, come on forget about them, come on let’s get home.” he urged Donna.

Then she looked at him her eyes wide, “You need to find the Doctor and Rose, help them Gramps, he needs to see what I have seen, the cracks ” then she passed out.

“Donna!” Wilfred looked down on his Granddaughter, and then he pulled his phone from his pocket and knew he had to make that call.

\---

The Doctor and Rose had just finished eating a light meal of fish and rice. The Doctor had gotten up and was clearing the things away when he heard the shrill of a phone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Martha’s old mobile, he looked down, didn’t recognize the number, he flipped it open.

“Hello?”

_“Doctor, is that you?”_

“Wilfred, how did you…..”

 _“Never mind that I need you to get here now, it’s Donna and it’s important.”_

The Doctor heard the worry, panic and fear in Wilfred’s voice. “What’s happened? Is she alright?”

_“Doctor just get to the hill she is out cold, she mentioned cracks before passing out.”_

“On our way Wilfred.” The Doctor flipped the phone shut.

“Doctor what’s happened?”

“We have to get to Donna, now!” he turned and headed for the console room, Rose was hot on his heels.

“Doctor what has happened to Donna?” Rose said as she ran.

“I don’t know, Wilf said she passed out, but said something about cracks before she did, first Jake comes to us, now Donna” he ran his hand through his hair as he punched in the co-ordinates.

\---

Wilfred was sat stroking Donna’s hair when he heard the TARDIS.

The Doctor stepped out followed by Rose.

“Doctor, thank god.” 

The Doctor knelt down beside Donna and Wilfred, “What happened?”

“She has been having nightmares for a few weeks now, I just put it down to suppressed memories and what you did to her, she was seeing the monsters from her travels with you, and then she came here and noticed the crack on Venus.” Wilfred explained.

“Crack on Venus? What do you mean?”

“Take a look for yourself.” Wilfred gestured to the telescope. 

The Doctor did and looked through. He saw the crack and stepped back. 

“I have checked it over and there is nothing wrong with the Telescope, so it must be on the planet. That’s when she grabbed her head saying she could see a man and a woman in pain, both scared and running, and then she curled up, then looked at me and told me to find the Doctor and Rose, and said you needed to see what she had seen.” Wilfred finished explaining.

The Doctor felt Donna’s head; she was hot but not burning.

“Doctor, what did she mean? How can you see what she saw?”

“I can look into her mind, that’s how I wiped it, but I don’t know if I should.”

Rose knelt down beside the Doctor, “Doctor, you have to, whatever it is we will deal with it, I’m here for you remember.” she reassured him.

He nodded, “Ok but not here, need to get her on the TARDIS and do it there.”

“Doctor is it safe for her to be in there, I mean what if she wakes up?” there was panic in Wilf’s voice.

“It will be fine, she is out cold and I will deal with it if she does come to.” he put his hand on Wilfred’s shoulder. “Ok Rose give me a hand.”

Together he and Rose got Donna onto the TARDIS, Wilf followed them. 

They took Donna to her old room, as it was closest to them. They lay her out on the bed. Then the Doctor turned to Wilfred. “I know, takes a bit getting used to, but it’s ok”

Wilfred was flummoxed at the sheer size and scale of this place. Then he turned his attention to Donna. “Is she ok Doctor?”

“She is just unconscious at the moment, has a little fever, but I can deal with that in a mo, I need to find out what she saw.”

Rose sat Wilfred down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed, and then the Doctor leant over Donna and gave a look at Rose. “If she looks in pain or if I do drag me off, do whatever you have to do to get me off ok.” 

Rose looked and saw the seriousness in his eyes, she nodded.

Then he placed his fingers on either side of Donna’s temples and closed his eyes.

\---

The Doctor closed his eyes in one place and transported to another. It took a few moments before he realised where he was. He was standing on the luscious red grass of his back garden on Gallifrey. He turned and saw Donna standing in front of him.

“Donna” he stepped forward.

“Doctor” she smiled, then she smacked him on the arm.

“Ow, what was that for?” he rubbed his arm.

“For making me forget.” then she hugged him. 

He hugged her back.

“Why are we here though Donna? Why on Gallifrey?”

“Doctor, I have seen something bad, something that should never happen.” there was fear in her eyes and in her voice.

“What did you see Donna? Tell me.”

“I...I saw you….and Rose...in pain, terrible pain, scared, both so scared at where you were and what could happen, you were both running, I don’t know how you both got there, but you can’t go back there Doctor, it will kill you this time, and Rose, Rose should never see you like that.” the tears in Donna’s eyes welled up.

“Donna, where were we?” he put his hands on her shoulders.

“You were both here, on Gallifrey.”

“Here, Donna, Rose can’t come here, I mean I have shown her Gallifrey from my memories, but she can’t physically go there, you know that and you know why.”

“I know, but I saw you both, but that isn’t the worse part, it was during the TimeWar, you were both here at the height of the war, you can’t go through that again Doctor, it tore you apart almost killed you, you can’t show that to Rose.” 

“Donna, I wouldn’t show that to anyone, its locked away in here.” he touched his temples. “Maybe you were dreaming or…”

“Doctor, you travelled through a crack in time to it, you and Rose, you will have to go through the cracks to close them and you will both end up on Gallifrey during the TimeWar and something will happen.” she told him.

“Donna, how can you know all this, know about the cracks? I don’t even know what they are and what causes them yet.”

“You will, I don’t know how I know, but I do, you have to go now, find Jack he can help you, you three stick together, I didn’t see Jack on Gallifrey so if you stick together you can change the future, oh and Doctor good luck and congratulations on your marriage.” she winked at him.

Then she was gone.

\---

Rose stood watching the Doctor and Donna closely; there was no movement from either of them. Then after what seemed like hours, the Doctor opened his eyes and removed his fingers from Donna’s head. He stepped back.

“Doctor, is she ok now?”

The Doctor looked at Wilfred, “She will be as soon as I figure out what I have to do.” he told him, “She will be safe on board the TARDIS, as Rose and I have to get to Cardiff and then back to Norway and I need to see what the computer has come up with.”

Wilf looked at him puzzled. 

“The cracks, it has something to do with the cracks, she told me that Rose and I go through the cracks to close them, and something may happen, but if I take someone else along it may be stopped, so I have to go.” 

Wilfred nodded, “Bring her back safely Doctor.”

“I promise I will”

Rose led Wilfred back through the corridor to the console room and the back to the hill, “Wilfred we will look after her” Rose reassured him.

“Look after yourselves too.” and he hugged her.

“We will.” then she went back through the TARDIS door.

\---

The Doctor was stood at the console.

“Ok what really happened?”

“She said we have to travel through the cracks to close them and that we end up on Gallifrey during the TimeWar. Rose, that can never happen, you can’t see that it almost killed me to do what I did and I don’t want to go through it again.” he put his hands over his face.

Rose walked over to him. “Shh, Doctor, you don’t know if that will happen now, you know about it.”

He moved his hands down and placed them in his pockets, “She said I should go get Jack, she hadn’t seen Jack in the vision so that could be just the change it needs.”

“See, she is helping you, now come on let’s go get the captain.”

\---

Jack, Gwen and Ianto had just gotten back from yet another Weevil attack on the city that was the third one in as many days; they had gotten it locked up safely in the lower levels and were now writing up the report. 

Jack was at his desk in his office; Gwen and Ianto were down at their workstations. How Jack wished he had something to take him away from this paperwork. He almost jumped out of his seat when his mobile rang.

He took it from his desk and flipped it open.

“Hello?”

_“Jack, hi, look are you in the hub?”_

“Doctor, erm yes I’m at the Hub, why do you ask?”

 _“Just stay there I will be landing any second now.”_ he rung off.

Jack stared at the phone and the got up from his chair and headed down to the central hub.

\---

Gwen and Ianto felt a strong wind and then heard the TARDIS materialize. 

Rose came out, “Jack!” she shouted.

“I’m here, what’s up?”

“The Doctor will explain.” and she disappeared back inside the TARDIS, quickly followed by Jack.

Gwen looked at Ianto and him at her and they shrugged.

\---

The Doctor had his glasses on and was studying the monitor on the console when Rose and Jack came closer.

“Rose the TARDIS has finished with the findings” he took his glasses off and placed both his hands on the console and then leant on them.

“Is it bad?” she stood closer to him.

The Doctor turned his head and nodded. “It’s just as Donna said, John and Pete have found the crack that leads to the TimeWar.”

“Ok what the hell has happened since we last spoke?”

“Ok” The Doctor took a deep breath and then, “Rose and I left after the wedding, decided to go get married ourselves, then found a tear or crack in time in Norway, went to have a look, Jake appeared from Parallel Earth, told me John and Pete had something they wanted me to look at and had to use the TARDIS, Donna had visions of me and Rose in the TimeWar, then told me to get you and here we are” then he took another deep breath and slumped onto his pilots chair.

“Ok so let me see, you two are married. There are cracks in time that people come through. Donna saw you and Rose in the TimeWar and told you to get me.”

“That’s the surface of it yes, we have to go and close the cracks off, and find out how, who or what created them.”

“Ok, so where are we going?”

“Bad Wolf Bay” Rose spoke.

\---

The Doctor copied all the info onto the disc that Jake had given him, and then the three of them left the TARDIS, he and Jack had moved Donna to the sick bay and had her under sedation in case she awoke whilst they were away.

So The Doctor, Jack and Rose stood out on the small cliff overlooking the bay.

“Right then, we will have to go through these cracks and close them, I have the setting that is needed on this.” he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

“Isn’t it dangerous to just go through the cracks?”

“Rose we have to, we don’t want things working out they can cross over into other Parallels do we, so it is a must, first we have to get down there and give this disc to Jake and follow him to his Earth, but the TARDIS stays here.”

“You mean we are going to Pete’s world?” Rose smiled. “Can I see my Mum and Tony please just once more?”

“Of course you can I need to find all the cracks first and make sure it’s safe on the other side, hopefully I can find the cause and stop the cracks from starting.”

“Ok so down we go” Jack turned and headed down to the beach.

\---

Rose, The Doctor and Jack stood there; the Doctor was pointing his Sonic out to sea when there was a flash.

“Jake, nice to see you again.”

“Doctor, Rose and…,”

“Sorry Jake Simmons this is Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Jack”

“Jake.”

“So, I have info for John and Pete, and we need to get to your world, so how far away is this crack?”

“It is over there.” Jake pointed behind them.

“Ok, I can open it a bit more, but I don’t want to close this one yet so, just need to make a little adjustment to this and we can be off.” he fiddled with his sonic.

“Ok I will head back and inform them that you will be arriving momentarily.” Jake then vanished.

“Nice boy.”

“Don’t Jack, just don’t.”

“I wasn’t going to”

“Right Allons-y”

The three of them headed for the crack, the Doctor pointed the sonic and it opened wider, you could see the offices and people on the other side.

The Doctor went first, followed by Rose and then Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake appeared in the office.

“Sir they are on their way any second now.” he reported to Pete.

John stood up. Then there was a flash and three people appeared.

“Doctor” Pete walked towards him.

“Pete, hi nice to see you again.” 

Pete hugged Rose “Dad”

“Captain Jack Harkness” Jack introduced himself to Pete.

“Pete Tyler, founder of TORCHWOOD and Vitex”

“Funny I’m founder of TORCHWOOD on my Earth”

“Ok you two can compare TORCHWOODS later,” 

“Doctor, did you analyze the findings?” John spoke for the first time.

The Doctor and Rose turned to see the human version of the Doctor standing, he looked different to the Doctor now, and he had his hair shorter on the top, no sideburns and was wearing a white lab coat.

“I did and I know what you found, I can’t go back there, but I do know that we have to close the cracks and find the cause of the cracks in the first place, I need to make sure that the crack to this world and mine stays open so I can close them once I have closed the rest.” 

“I understand you not wanting to go back there, but there is a chance you may have to, as I think that is where the cracks started.” John stated

“Well we will have to make sure before I contemplate even thinking about going there.”

“Right then, let me see the disc and get back to you Doctor”

The Doctor handed John the disc, “Oh and I have something else for you, think you may need it” The Doctor handed John a sonic screwdriver.

“Thank you Doctor.”

“Don’t mention it, Right then Pete; I think it’s time for Rose to see her Mum.”

“Right you are, oh and congratulations and welcome to the family.” Pete shook the Doctor’s hand.

“Thanks.”

“Ok I shall get the car ready to take us home.” Pete turned and headed out the room.

“Doctor, I’m gonna stay here and help with the readings and get the full story of what is going on” Jack declared

“Ok, be careful though ok” the Doctor told him.

“Always am”

The Doctor and Rose turned and followed Pete.

\---

Rose, the Doctor and Pete were sat in the back of the car, now it was just the three of them he could talk better.

“How long ago did you find the TimeWar crack?”

“About three months, John was terrified, he wouldn’t tell me much about it just that it was bad, then we sent probes in, and found that all of the cracks all ended up there for some reason, we can’t figure out why.”

“Ok, so there is a slim chance I may have to go back.”

“I, you mean we?” Rose butted in.

The Doctor shook his head, “No Rose, just me, I can’t have you witnessing that no way.” his eyes were full of fear. 

Rose looked at him and let the matter drop for now.

“Ok, I haven’t told your Mum that you are here, thought it would be a nice surprise, although she is a bit peeved that you got married and she wasn’t there.”

Rose smiled.

The car pulled up in the drive of the Tyler mansion, Rose looked out at the window, and it seemed eons ago she had stayed here. Then she saw her little brother, now three coming out the house, followed by her Mum.

“Wait here Rose.” Pete told her. Pete got out the car and scooped little Tony up. Then he walked to the house. “Jacks I need you to close your eyes for a moment; I’ve got you a surprise.” 

“Oh Pete, I just want a nice cuppa and a book,” 

“I think you will like this one.”

“As long as it’s not a bloody dog.” Jackie closed her eyes.

Pete gestured for Rose and The Doctor to get out of the car.

“What is the one thing you want more than anything in the world?” Pete whispered to Jackie.

“To be able to hold Rose and tell her I love her and that I’m happy she got married.” Jackie said with a shake in her voice.

“Then open your eyes sweetheart”

Jackie did and then she saw her daughter walking towards her, was it real, was she awake.

“Mum” Rose then broke into a run and reached her mum and hugged her tight,

“Rose, you’re really here, and the Doctor.” Jackie held her daughter close.

“Wose” Tony said

“Yes Tony this is your big sister Rose and erm...” Pete stumbled. “…… The Doctor.”

“Dodder”

“Yeah that’s right Dodder.” the Doctor smiled.

Jackie looked from Rose to the Doctor, “So, I take it you’re here to help with the bloody cracks.” 

The Doctor nodded, “Yup, but it will take a few weeks to be able to plot a map through so we can close them all.” 

“You mean you are here for a few weeks.” Jackie gasped

Rose nodded.

\---

Rose chatted with her Mum and told her of her travels and the wedding, how it had been a spur of the moment thing.

“Well I’m just glad he finally made an honest woman of you, I mean that day you left her on the beach, she was inconsolable, and you should have seen her.”

“Mum, leave it!” Rose growled at her Mum.

“It’s ok Rose, Jackie you should have seen me on the TARDIS I never got to tell Rose I loved her, so I was just as sad as Rose.” 

Rose held his hand.

“Right then, so since you’re here will you be wanting your room or back to the flat?”

“Flat? You kept the flat on?”

“Well, we’re keeping it for Tony for when he is big enough, and Pete or one of the boys crash there now and again, but it’s pretty much as you left it.”

“Well I think the flat then.”

“Ok I will arrange a car to take you there, then I shall see you both bright and early tomorrow as we have a lot of work to do.” Pete excused himself and left the room.

“Wose, you gonna hewp Daddy wif his work?”

“Yes Tony and The Doctor too, we will both be helping Dad.”

“And unkle John too?”

“Yes and Uncle John too.”

“Right little fella time for your bath then bed, give your sister and Doctor a kiss and cuddle.” 

“Ergh! No kissing,” Tony declared but Rose pinched a one and gave him a hug, then Tony hugged the Doctor, “Night Night Wose, Night, Night Dodder.” and he took his Mum’s hand.

“I will see you both soon.” then Jackie took Tony out. 

Pete came back in, “The car is on its way, oh Doctor you will need this to get into TORCHWOOD.” Pete handed him a pass and then gave Rose hers. “See you tomorrow.” then shook the Doctor’s hand and hugged Rose.

The car pulled up and took them to the flat.

\---

It was in the middle of the city and was the pent house suite, of course, they had took the lift up, Rose had rang the lab to see how Jack and John were doing, they were hard at work tracing the cracks and trying to pin point where they were. Rose placed the phone back into its slot, and then she kicked her shoes off and flopped down on the sofa.

The Doctor took his coat and jacket off, threw them over a chair, and joined Rose on the sofa, “So this is where you spent your days when we were separated?”

“Yes, long lonely nights, here look.” Rose got up, reached under a cushion, and pulled a file out. “Read this, no one else has and I want you to, it’s what the therapist told me to do when I felt low.”

“You saw a therapist?”

“I thought you were gone forever, no way to see you again, so I cracked up, broke down, whatever you want to call it, so Dad and Mum made me go and I’m glad I did, because I wouldn’t have worked on the Dimension Cannon and then found you again, so hush and read, then you will know what I went through to find you. I am going to make a coffee; you want a cup of tea? As I know it won’t take you long to read that.”

“Tea sounds lovely and I will take my time, it’s important for you so it’s important for me too.” 

Rose kissed him and headed to the kitchen.

\---

On board the TARDIS Donna dreamt, but were they dreams or visions, she saw Rose and The Doctor and Jack in a sandy place and then no, one of them is in danger.

\---

Rose had drank her coffee; the Doctor had sipped his tea as he slowly read her file. He spent at least 10 minutes on it, which for him is like hours. He closed it and looked at Rose his eyes red and misty. “Oh Rose I am so sorry, I should of tried harder to come back and find you, how did you come through this? You are a very strong person, you shut yourself away and worked.”

“I did exactly what you would do yes I know, but that is how I knew I could go, this Earth needed defending so I took it upon myself, and yes it was dangerous but I’m glad I did.” Rose stifled a yawn, “We should get some rest, and we have some long days and nights to come.” Rose stood and took the Doctor by the hand and led him to her room. “I have a pair of PJ’S here you can have the bottoms and I will have the top.”

“You have men’s PJ’S?”

“Jake left them one time he stayed her after we had been on a mission and I claimed them as they are exactly like the ones you wore that Christmas.” Rose reached into the drawer and pulled them out.

“You right, they are.” 

They both got changed into the PJ’S and then snuggled up in the bed together. 

“Doctor, will Donna be safe in the TARDIS?”

“Yeah, I will pop back every now and then to check on her though.”

“I will be with you; I’m not taking the chance of being left here again.”

“Ok now hush and sleep Mrs Smith” he kissed her.

“Yes Mr Smith” and she cuddled him close.

\---

The Doctor hadn’t been wrong about the long days and nights, he and Rose had barely spent the night at the flat in the 3 weeks they had been there, they had napped at the lab, taking turns, and they only left to pop back to the TARDIS to check on Donna. 

Then came the day they had all been dreading.

“Ok, so they all lead back to that point in time, on Skaro during the TimeWar, but also on Gallifrey, and it is the year before I end the war, the date isn’t meaningful so I know I wasn’t on Gallifrey at that time, I think I was at the Medusa Cascade. So I won’t run into myself if I have to go there, but first trip is to this planet” the Doctor pointed out on the map he had made. “Juan Hoi to close the crack on there, then off to Saen Jel, a jungle planet then a water planet Scheneor and back here, should take a few hours at most. So Jack, Rose you ready for it?”

“Yup” Jack said

“Always” Rose smiled

“Right then Pete and John will monitor the Cracks on this side and we can communicate with them using Jack’s Vortex Manipulator, so we are all set for the off.”

“Doctor.” John stood, “Be careful, keep an eye out to see if you can see the cause of the Cracks?”

“I will don’t worry, you do the same, and keep an eye on those Daleks, if they notice the cracks and figure it out the carnage will be unbelievable. Right you two Allons-y!”

The Doctor pointed his sonic at the first crack and then pressed the button and the crack opened, they could see sunlight and it looked like a cave.

“Ok, no turning back now.” The Doctor stepped through, followed by Rose and Jack.

\---

John sat down at the laptop and monitored the crack on Skaro as well as the vital signs of the group; Mickey and Jake were watching with keen interest at what was unfolding. 

“Keep me informed, I need to go to a meeting, anything and I mean anything happens you get me ok?” Pete ordered

“Yes Sir” they chorused.

\---

They landed with a small bump; they got up and dusted the sand off. The Doctor turned and then fiddled with his sonic and then aimed it at the Crack they had just come through, and then it glowed bright and then disappeared. “One down two to go?” The Doctor announced. He pulled a small device from his pocket 

Rose and Jack pulled two smaller devices from their pockets, 

“Right I don’t see any life signs in our area?” Jack was scanning for life. “Doctor I have located the other Crack it is 5.3 miles north of here.”

“Right then north it is and keep your eyes peeled?”

Jack and Rose nodded.

“Doctor to base, Doctor to base over?”

_“Base here, channel is secure over?”_

“Crack one is closed I repeat crack one is closed moving north to next crack over?”

_“Good work and good luck over.”_

“Will report every 30 minutes over and out?”

_“Confirmed 30 minutes over and out.”_

The Doctor put the device back in his pocket, and then he headed out of the cave into the bright sun light of Juan Hoi, a desert planet. The sand dunes stretched for miles in every direction, 

“We have to walk over 5 miles in this heat and sand?” Jack moaned.

“Come on its not that bad, we’ve faced worse than this now come on.”

Rose shrugged and grabbed Jack and followed the Doctor. They climbed up the biggest dune she had ever seen, “Doctor, we need to….slow down the air is very thin here for us mere humans.” Rose sank to her knees breathless.

“Sorry,” he sat beside her, Jack sat near them too, they all took a bottle from the small rucksacks they had, “Remember little and often not lots ok?”

They nodded, and sipped some water, “So how do you know this planet Doctor?” Jack asked.

“Oh it used to be a bustling city but as always war came, I tried to help them but they didn’t want it and they eventually wiped themselves out, it’s just a barren planet now, although there should still be some life, check again Jack.”

Jack took the scanner and pressed the button, “Ah there is a few, around 6 life forms, but they are under the ground.”

The Doctor put his glasses on and took the scanner from Jack, “That’s odd, it looks like…..”

Rose stood up to stretch her legs when there was a loud rumbling noise, “Doctor, what the hell is that?”

“Don’t move, anyone, they are passing directly underneath us.” the Doctor whispered.

They froze and the rumble got fainter and then stopped, the Doctor took another look at the scanner, “Ok, Jack keep your eyes on that, if they come close again let me know.” 

Jack nodded, 

“Ok let’s get to the Crack and get out of here I have a bad feeling here.”

\----

Donna moaned again on the TARDIS, the TARDIS was trying to stop the visions, she wanted to help Donna. 

“No Doctor don’t, they will take one they will…”

\---

John was at the laptop when,

_“Doctor to base, Doctor to base over?”_

“Base here?”

_“Nothing to report, found some life signs but no contact and hopefully won’t meet them, will report again in 30 minutes, Doctor out.”_

“Confirmed 30 minutes base out.”

“Well at least they are making progress” John typed the new info into the log.

\---

The Doctor put the device away, “Ok, let’s get going.”

Rose started to walk and then Jack shouted, “Doctor stop, there is one.”

But Rose had taken a step and then her bottom half disappeared, “DOCTOR, JACK HELP ME!” she screamed. 

The Doctor dropped his rucksack and ran to his wife. “Rose hold on, I... we can pull you out.” he tried to hide the panic in his voice.

“Doctor, please there is something cold on my legs, it’s pulling, ow,”

“Rose stay with me, listen to me, we will get you out” he looked deep into her eyes.

Jack was frantically digging the sand away with his hands, when there was a whooshing noise.

“Leave it be.”

Jack looked; an orange looking lizard was pointing a laser at him.

“Doctor,”

“I heard, but I am not letting her go, you hear me, I am not letting her go!”

“Then I will make you.” the alien fired at the Doctor, it wasn’t a laser it was some sort of dart, then aimed and shot at Jack, everything went black.

\---

The Doctor moaned and rolled onto his side, he could feel the dart in his back, then he remembered “Rose,” he got up, and fell back to his knees, dizzy. He looked and saw Jack coming round too, he crawled over to him.

“Jack,” he pulled the dart from his friend, Jack sat up “Would you mind?” the Doctor pointed to his back and Jack took the dart out. “Ahh that’s much better, right now I need to find them and get Rose back.” the Doctor stood,

“Doctor, ok they are half a mile north of here, you don’t think?”

“They must be near the crack, Avanti Jack.”

\---

They reached the top of a sand dune, it was starting to get dark now, “Good we can move about better in the dark, we get Rose and then get through the crack and close it.” 

“That’s your plan?”

“Welll, the rest are just minor details.”

“Minor details, there are at least 6 of those lizard things, armed with knock out darts and who knows what else.”

“Minor details, we need to slip in grab Rose and go, ok Jack?”

Jack just nodded, 

“Right can you see Rose’s life signs on that thing?”

“Yeah, she is in that building there.” Jack pointed to a small hut like building.

_“Base to Doctor, Base to Doctor, come in over?”_

“Damn,” the Doctor grabbed the device and whispered into it. “Doctor to Base, we have a small problem but are dealing with it over.”

 _“Problem, you are an hour overdue”_ Pete shouted.

“Shh, we need to be quiet, look ok we got sort of ambushed and knocked out and Rose… well I am in the middle of getting her back so will report as soon as I have her over and out.” the Doctor turned the device off and pocketed it.

“You know you will get in trouble when you get back?”

“I can deal with that when it comes around, right, I say we slip down there and creep up behind the hut?”

“Sounds good, lead the way.”

\---

Pete threw the small device down, “I can’t believe that happened, who does he think he is?”

“Sir, he is doing what he knows best, and believe me he will get her back.” Mickey put his hand on his bosses shoulder.

“I know, it’s just Jacks would kill me if I let anything happen to either of them.”

“I know, but she has the best two people in the whole of time and space out to rescue her so she is as good as saved.”

\---

The Doctor and Jack had gotten to the hut with ease, too easy the Doctor thought, “Jack this seems too easy, you know?” Jack nodded. 

“Doctor, there is a funny sort of reading around Rose now.” Jack handed the scanner to the Doctor. 

“Ok that is holding field, clever, we have to slip in and deactivate it without setting the alarm off.” he gave Jack the scanner back, he ran his hands through his hair, “Ok I need to see what sort of holding field it is.” 

The Doctor slipped into the hut, followed by Jack.

“Ah, that’s a type 5 holding field, tricky but not impossible, Jack keep an eye out for guards, and they won’t go too far.” 

Jack nodded,

The Doctor took out his trusty old sonic and then examined Rose firstly, she was fine just asleep, and then he set about closing the holding field. 

Jack kept his eyes glued to the scanner, there were 4 guards not too far away but they were stationary. “Doctor get a move on they will eventually check on her.”

“Ok, I know, right,” the Doctor bit his lip and then pressed the button on the sonic hoping he had the right setting. He closed his eyes. Then he heard a small pop. He opened his eyes and Rose looked at him, he put his finger to his lips, 

She nodded.

“Jack we need to go, Rose where is your device?”

“In my pocket, they don’t seem to have taken it?”

“Ok let me have it, Ok the crack is just a little way behind the hut, ok let’s get to it.”

They left the hut and as quiet as they could and headed in the direction of the crack. 

\---

It didn’t take them long, they found it, but then they heard raised voices from where they had just came from, “Looks like they know your missing, ok let’s get through and close this end.”

The Doctor took his sonic out, got the right setting, and pointed it at the crack, it again got bigger and they stepped through.

As before they landed with a bump the Doctor was up quicker this time and closed the crack, 

“Phew, thank god for that.” Rose sat down

“Ok think I better report in, Doctor to base, Doctor to base over.”

_“Base here”_

“Have got Rose back, crack two closed, I repeat crack 2 closed, heading for number three, will report in 30 minutes over.”

_“Confirmed, Rose safe, cracks 1 and 2 closed, 30 minutes over and out”_

“Right Jack life signs Rose the crack.”

“Multiple life signs, they seem to be humanoid Doctor, in fact they are human.”

“Doctor the crack is at least 10 miles in a north by north east direction.”

“Ok we shall rest here for a while then start out again, I will keep watch whilst you two sleep and rest.”

“We just spent time sleeping.”

“Rose, that was induced I need you both awake and alert, I however can go for a good few days without sleep so sleep.”

“But you know I can’t sleep without...”

“Come here then.” The Doctor sat down by a tree and beckoned Rose over, “You can put your head in my lap and get some rest Rose” 

She sat down and lay her head in his lap and then turned on her side and got as comfortable as she could. 

The Doctor stroked her hair.

“Ok so I have to rough it then?” Jack winked.

“Use your coat as a pillow Jack” the Doctor smiled

Jack did just that and lay down; he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The Doctor sat there watching Rose as she slept, he loved watching her sleep, he knew they faced hard times ahead, especially if he had to go back to the TimeWar, he wouldn’t, couldn’t let Rose see that, it would send her mad.

He pulled the device out and spoke into it, gently as not to wake the others.

“Doctor to base, Doctor to base. Over.”

_“Base here.”_

“Just settling down for the others to rest for a while, is there any news from Skaro?”

_“No, but it does seem that you closing those two cracks it has closed one on Skaro, so maybe you won’t need to go there, if you can find most of the cracks or the cause.”_

“Ok, I will report again in 3 hours, gives them time to rest, Doctor over and out.”

“Base out”

The Doctor sat there for a while and just thought. Then he felt something in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Donna was screaming now, “No, Doctor you need to hear, leave the cracks, get back to Pete’s Earth they are coming, they are coming.”

The TARDIS reached out as far as she could to reach her TimeLord to tell him.

\---

The Doctor screamed out 

Rose jumped up. “Doctor” she put her hands on him, 

“Noooo, what, oh god no,” he sank to his knees, 

Jack was at his side.

“Doctor come on, you need to come back, listen to me its Rose your wife, and come back.”

He looked at her, she saw the fear and the pain in his eyes, “We need to get back Rose, they are going to invade the worlds, the Daleks are the ones causing the cracks, Dalek Caan caused the first one when he broke through the time lock, and then they made more, they are going to invade Rose, I need, we need to get back to Pete now.”

\---

They headed for the next crack, they had to get back to Earth and fast, they didn’t need to bother with closing the cracks. They found this world’s crack with no fuss; the Doctor took his device from his pocket.

“Doctor to base, Doctor to Base over,”

“Base here over.”

“Listen, it’s the Daleks they caused the cracks, they are invading the worlds, you have to be ready for them, clear TORCHWOOD I’m on my way as fast as I can, over.”

“Understood, will monitor the Skaro crack, hurry Doctor, base out.”

The Doctor pocketed the device, and then, “Listen the next world is a water world, not much land, so we should really make a raft or something and take it with us.”

“Ok, how the hell do we do that?”

“We are in the middle of a jungle Jack use your loaf” Rose pushed him.

“Ok there are plenty vines and fallen trees, we just need to put them together and hey presto a raft.”

“Simple”

“Oh Yes!”

\---

They spent the next few hours gathering the wood and the vines and they had a make shift raft.

“Will it hold us?”

“We will soon find out, let’s get through that crack and get back.”

\---

John picked the phone up and rang Pete who had gone up to his office.

“Sir, we have a problem.” John told him what the Doctor had said.

“Ok clear the personnel that we don’t need and arm the rest, we can’t have Daleks running amok.” Pete ordered.

“Yes sir.”

John had been monitoring the Skaro crack and saw the device that was in the centre, he had put 2 and 2 together and worked out that it was making the cracks, he knew the only way to stop the Daleks was to destroy that machine, he knew it was up to him to do it, not the Doctor, this was John’s Earth to defend and he knew it was a suicide mission, knew he couldn’t regenerate he was human, but he would make that sacrifice for his home. As soon as he knew the others were back he would go through that crack unnoticed and close them all at once, he knew that it may trap the Doctor but he had to take that chance.

\---

They landed with a splash this time not a bump,

The raft was floating, Rose climbed aboard first, then Jack, they pulled the Doctor up, they had a couple of big branches, which they used as oars. 

“So which way Rose?”

She pulled the device, hoping it would still work after being soaked. “North Doctor we need to go north.”

So Jack and the Doctor starting paddling north. 

“Jack any life signs?”

“Yeah but in opposite direction to us.”

\---

John had snuck some explosives and hid them in a small bag under his desk, then he wrote a note, he had figured that he could close the crack to Skaro behind him once closed it was closed forever, so he left a note for The Doctor telling him to get back to his world as soon as he had read it, then he waited for the Doctor and the team to return.

\---

They were nearing a small island, “Doctor, how come the TARDIS knows and Donna about the Dalek plans?”

“I don’t know Rose, I wish I did, but I will hopefully be able to figure out a way to close all the cracks and stop the Daleks, again.”

They landed on the island. “Ok the crack is just over that ridge.”

\---

“John have you got everything ready?”

“Yes Sir, most of the staff are armed and positioned around the cracks, I am guarding the Skaro one, but I doubt they will attack from that first, that is their base of operations, but I am keeping a close eye on it sir,”

\---

“Right, Rose Jack you two first.” the Doctor pointed to the crack.

“Doctor together, I am not going without you.” Rose gave him that look, 

“Ok together.”

There was a flash of light in the lab and then three thuds.

“Ow, I am not happy, my butt is sore now, I have bruises on bruises.”

“Quit whining Jack. Rose you ok?” The Doctor helped Rose up,

John grabbed the bag from under the desk and then took his sonic out.

“Doctor. Rose, Sir, I am so sorry but I have to do this, read the note.” then he stepped into the Skaro crack.

“John Noooo, you can’t, please Noooo.” The Doctor screamed,

But then the crack was gone.

The Doctor sank to his knees; Rose and Jack were by his side. “Why, he can’t, Rose he can’t he will die.”

Pete picked the note up,

Dear everyone.  
I know that this is a one way trip and that The Doctor will be feeling guilty, well don’t, the day you left me on that beach I told you I was this Earth’s defender and I am doing what you would do, I know I will die but I shouldn’t exist in the first place, so I am glad I got to live the short life I have, I am glad you have Rose, so don’t mourn me as I live on in you. Doctor you Rose and Jack have to get back to your world, as I will be closing all the cracks. Goodbye my friend my brother  
Love John xxx

“He shouldn’t have done that.”

“Doctor we need to go we need to head back like he said.” Jack pulled the Doctor.

“I know”

Rose hugged her Dad tight, “Tell Mum I love her, I love Tony, give him a kiss and cuddle from his big sister and The Doctor every night Dad, I love you and I miss you.”

“Rose” The Doctor held her hand

“Go Rose, who knows we may meet again someday.”

The Doctor, Rose and Jack stepped back through their crack.

\---

They landed on the sand and then headed up to the TARDIS.

The Doctor turned and saw the crack fold in on is self, he shed a tear for his fallen brother, then he followed Jack and Rose.

The Doctor heard the TARDIS in his mind.

‘You are safe, Donna is safe, he knew he had to do it, don’t punish yourself for it’

He knew he would though he couldn’t help it, he went to the sick bay and Donna was still sleeping, she would be fine now, so he turned and closed the door.

Rose was there, the Doctor pushed passed her he didn’t want her to see that side of him, the anger he felt, the Daleks had caused another TimeLord to sacrifice himself.

“Doctor” Rose stopped him, “I know your angry and upset but please don’t shut me out, I am here for you, I am you wife, your best friend.”

He put his hand in hers, “I need to take Donna home now.”

Rose let him go; he would come to her in his own time. 

The Doctor passed Jack and didn’t stop.

“Jack let him be.” Rose whispered.

“He has been through so much and now he has lost John, a piece of himself.”

Rose nodded, “You know him Jack, he buries it deep and acts normal, but he shouldn’t have to he has us.”

\---

The Doctor stood at the console and leant his hands on it and bent his head down, he could feel the anger in himself, the pain and hurt, John had done exactly what the Doctor would have done, he had done it before on Gallifrey, the memories of that day were threatening to surface and he couldn’t let them, he couldn’t break down he didn’t know if he wouldn’t stop if he did. He sniffed and then put the co-ordinates in for Chiswick.

He picked up his mobile and rang Wilfred.

“Hello?”

“Wilf, it’s the Doctor, Donna is fine she won’t remember a thing, I am bringing her back now, and she will be a bit sleepy and have a headache but will be fine.”

“Thank you Doctor.”

The Doctor put the mobile away and then sent the TARDIS into the vortex.

\---

Jack and Rose were in the console room as the TARDIS landed. “Jack could you give me a hand with Donna please?”

“Sure Doctor.”

They walked past Rose. Then she felt the TARDIS in her mind,

‘Rose he needs you, you need to help him you have good news for him so very soon.’

“What news?”

‘You will find out very soon’

Rose shook her head; she wasn’t use to the TARDIS talking to her.

Jack and The Doctor came back carrying Donna; Rose ran to the doors and swung them open.

Wilfred and Sylvia were standing at the door.

They carried her to the living room.

“How long have we been gone Wilf?”

“Couple of hours. Did it go ok?”

“Yes, but we lost one.” the Doctor sighed.

“I am so sorry Doctor.”

The Doctor nodded, “Well Wilfred look after her will you?”

“I always do.”

He shook Wilf’s hand and then turned and left.

“Jack, you ready to go home?”

“You sure you don’t need me to stay?”

“I have Rose and the whole of time and space Jack.”

“Then I think home it is then.”

\---

The TARDIS materialized back in the hub, the three friends walked out, Ianto and Gwen stood at the Hub entrance.

“Well Jack, thank you, I hope to see you again soon my friend. You know where I am Doctor, call once in a while will you.”

“I will try.”

Jack saluted The Doctor and then hugged Rose.

Rose and The Doctor headed back in the TARDIS.

\---

The Doctor closed the door behind him and Rose, then he threw his coat and jacket over the coral strut and slowly walked up the ramp, he stopped at the top of the ramp and looked at Rose.

“So where next?”

“How about I show you how to put the TARDIS into Earth orbit and then sleep I am knackered?”

“Ok, that sounds good.”

He told her to pump the bike pump, he called it some big long name but it was a bike pump and that’s how she knew what it was, then he told her to punch in 33.4 and pull the handbrake down.

She hung on to the console, but it was smooth,

“There you go, that was textbook Rose, good student. Mrs Smith”

“Thank you Mr Smith.”

He smiled, although it didn’t reach his eyes.

“How about a snack then sleep Doctor? Nice cup of tea and some cheese on toast?”

“That sounds divine Rose, need a hand?”

“No, you go and get settled into bed and I will bring it in ok?”

He walked over and kissed her, “Thank you Rose.”

She kissed him back, “Don’t mention it now go.”

He turned and headed for their bedroom.

\---

Rose watched him as he went, she knew he was hiding his true feelings, she didn’t want to push him, he would talk when he needed to, and so she headed for the kitchen.

\---

The Doctor left the bedroom door ajar, then he slipped his battered old converse off and then undressed himself, he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and his pajama bottoms, he went into the bathroom.

\---

Rose had made the cheese on toast and tea and was heading back to their bedroom, she kicked the door closed behind her and set the tray down on the small table in the corner, she saw the Doctor’s discarded clothes, she swept them up and put them in the laundry, then he stepped out of the bathroom, he looked like a little boy lost.

“You tuck in and I will get myself ready for bed.” she grabbed the top to his PJ’S and a clean pair of panties and ran into the bathroom.

The Doctor picked a slice of toast up and a cup of tea and headed over to the bed, the toast tasted like cardboard to him, he didn’t want to eat but he knew he needed food; the tea was sweet and warm.

Rose came out and then grabbed her own slice and tea and joined him on the bed, she took a bite from the toast and she felt sick, she swallowed it with a gulp of tea and then placed it on the side. 

“You ok Rose?”

“Just feel a bit sick, must be all the stuff we have just been through, the tea will do me.”

They sat there and drank their tea, Rose took the cups and her slice of toast and placed them back on the tray, she would deal with it in the morning.

Then she returned to the Doctor and snuggled into the bed with him. “Doctor, I know you don’t want to, but I am here you know, whenever you need me, I am not going anywhere.”

“I know Rose, I just don’t know, I need to sleep.”

“Then you sleep my love.” she kissed him.

The Doctor closed his eyes and drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

\---

Rose had drifted off not long after the Doctor, she was dreaming she was back at Bad Wolf Bay, in the summer, The Doctor was there, she was sitting on deck chair, there was a blond haired girl and a brown haired boy, they were playing with a bat and ball, the Doctor was stood watching them, then the little boy came running towards Rose. 

“Mummy, Mummy you need to wake up Daddy needs you, please Mummy wake up”

Rose sat up with a shock, then she turned to the Doctor, he was thrashing around, then he started screaming in a language that the TARDIS didn’t translate, so she assumed it was Gallifrayean, the TARDIS never translated Gallifrayean. Then he started shouting in English.

“No, John it should be me please” “No, I can’t let you do it no, you can’t end time or life Rassilon, time must go on, life should, you can’t make that decision”

Rose put her hand on his head and stroked his hair, he was soaked with sweat. “Doctor, wake up, it’s a dream a bad dream, come back to me, come on my love you can do it come back to me.”

The Doctor’s thrashing lessened.

“That’s it come back,”

His body relaxed and then all she could hear was his breathing.

“Phew” she threw the sheets back from him as he was soaked as were the sheets, then he let out a sob, followed by another then he didn’t stop, Rose took him in her arms, and she shook with the sobs, he didn’t wake just cried. She spent the rest of the night like that.

\---

The Doctor finally stopped after 5 or 6 hours, she had nodded off.

The Doctor opened his eyes and felt like he had been hit by a truck, the nightmares had drained him, he was glad he had Rose, she had talked him through it, then he had broken down in his mind, he felt the wetness of the sheets then his face, he could feel the dry tears, he had broken down for real, Rose had seen it.

He sat up and looked at Rose, could see the dark circles under eyes, she hadn’t slept much, so he let her sleep and watched her.

He must of fell back asleep, he was stood on Bad Wolf Bay again, with Donna, Rose, Jackie and his duplicate, he saw Rose hold hands with his human self and then kiss him, 

“She doesn’t love you really; you don’t deserve to be happy, after what you did.”

“Doctor,” Rose shook him, he was screaming in his sleep, “Please Doctor wake up?”

He slowly opened his eyes, they were blood shot, he looked at Rose and then he couldn’t help it he finally let all the emotion out and held her close as he told her.

“Rose, I don’t deserve you, I killed my own people, my planet, friends, family everything, and the Daleks, well I thought I did, I don’t deserve a chance at happiness, I expected to die with my people but I didn’t, I regenerated and then I found you, you saved me and I fell in love with you, but it shouldn’t of happened, I have caused so much pain and people have died in my name, I should just let you be safe and happy back with your Mum and I should lock myself away in here and then die” he sobbed out.

Rose moved from his embrace, “Doctor, I don’t know what you went through on Gallifrey and the TimeWar, but you had no choice you have told me that before, you had to do it so life in the whole of time and space could go on, if you hadn’t there would be nothing just some jumped up God like TimeLords and you know you can’t be God’s that would be bad, that is why you took the vortex from me and regenerated, yes people have died in your name, but they chose it, you didn’t force them too, the same as you didn’t force me to stay with you or marry you and I am glad I did, I am going no where and you will not lock yourself away and die you will carry on travelling and we will deal with everything as it comes you hear me!”

He wiped his eyes, “Loud and clear Rose, loud and clear, I just don’t feel like I deserve happiness after...”

“Shh, you deserve it more than anyone in the whole of creation” she kissed. “If you feel like this again you need to tell me ok?”

He nodded.

“Promise me Doctor?”

“I promise.”

“Good, now let’s get ready and some food as I feel sick with nothing in me.”

\---

Rose had a cup of tea and some toast, she felt better but still a little nauseous.

Then they heard an alarm, the Doctor dropped his toast and darted out the room. Rose was hot on his heels.

\---

The Doctor ran straight to the console and pulled the monitor to him, “It’s a distress call.” then he started to push buttons. “Rose pump the bike pump.”

Rose ran over and did as he said.

“Slowly.”

She nodded.

Then he pushed the hand brake off and they entered the vortex.

“Where is the signal coming from?”

“A ship in the future” he ran round and then turned the gold orb. Then he picked his mallet up and hit the gold plate then thud, they landed. “Right, let’s go meet the neighbours and find out what is going on.” He grabbed his long coat and slipped it on as they left the TARDIS.

\---

Rose had fully expected the usual run down, dirty ship, but it was clean and shiny.

“Doctor, its erm...”

“Clean, quiet and shiny. Must be brand new.” he placed his hand on the wall. “Ow, and cold, very cold.” He stepped slowly along the corridor until they came to a small panel on the wall; he took his sonic screwdriver out and pressed it against the panel. “Right, it’s a medical ship, first deep space mission, everyone is in status so who sent the signal.” he placed the sonic back in his coat.

They walked a little further down the corridor until they came to a door, it had a small window, and the Doctor peeked in.

It was the sick bay of the ship and the beds were full of people, he looked at Rose.

“Strange, the readings from the panel say everyone is in status, but the readings on their say they are all awake?”

“How can that be?”

“I don’t know, let’s head for the bridge or command deck and see if we can see the logs.”

They found an access ladder that led up 6 floors to the top of the ship, so they started their climb up.

\---

Captain Jones was sat in her chair, she didn’t know what had happened, her Mum had warned about space and that there were strange things out here, she never really believed her or her Dad, just though they had wanted to scare her off space travel. She had sent a distress signal, as the crew had all contracted some sort of space virus, but she was immune and was trying to get back to Earth. Then she heard a rattle and then a buzzing, she reached for her laser.

\---

The Doctor and Rose had reached the top of the ladder, there was a hatch, the Doctor reached up but it wouldn’t budge, he got his sonic out and then unlocked the hatch and peeked through.

“Freeze, climb up very slowly.” Captain Jones kept the laser on the man.

The Doctor did as she said and then Rose did too, they stood with their hands up.

Captain Jones looked at them and then she gasped. “It can’t be, is it you? Doctor is that really you?”

“Erm, yes it is, you’ve heard of me?”

“Heard of you, Mum never stopped talking about you, you must be Rose Tyler sorry Smith?”

Rose just nodded. “Erm sorry to sound dumb but who are you and who is your mum?”

“Sorry, Captain Lucy Ann Jones, daughter of one Dr Martha Jones, and Mickey Smith.”

“Really, you Martha and Mickey’s daughter?”

“Yes.”

The Doctor tugged at his ear, “Well nice to meet you Lucy Ann Jones.”

“Sorry but why are you Jones and not Smith.”

“Oh, wanted to get the job on my own merit not my Dad’s name, he is famous now, he invented a brand new computer software system and it is hacker proof, so he is known throughout the cosmos now.”

“Good old Mickey.” Rose smiled.

“So Lucy what is going on?”

“I don’t know, Mum use to tell me stories about people going mad in space on long haul missions, but the crew they woke up and they just stayed where they were, they never moved, the status chambers and the sick bay says they are alive and awake, but the internal scans say they are asleep.”

“That is strange, did you pass any planets, nebulas on the way here?”

“We passed one nebula; funny thing is it’s not on any of the maps, so the ship flew through it.”

“Ok, can I see the scans for that nebula?”

Lucy nodded. She took them to the science station and pulled up the stats, “I don’t know anything about nebulas but the science officer is asleep, there is only me awake for some reason.”

“Ok, let’s see,” the Doctor pulled his glasses from his pocket and then looked at the screen, “This could take a little while, why don’t you two go …,”

“Lucy do you still have coffee?”

“Yes, the replicator’s can make anything from Earth.”

“Ok let’s have a coffee and leave the Doctor to work.”

\---

Rose and Lucy sat just across the room from the Doctor and had a coffee.

“Still can’t believe Mickey famous, glad for him, he deserves it.”

“Oh they both still rave on about you two, The Doctor and Rose Tyler travelling the stars together, then you got married.”

“Anything else?”

“Ahh spoilers, as Aunty River would say.”

“River, River song, you know her?”

“Yes, but I can’t say.”

Rose nodded. “Got it, yes,” They both looked over at the Doctor.

They got up and headed over to him.

“Look, you said the ship flew through the nebula and that it wasn’t on any maps”

“Yes Doctor.”

“Well, its brand new, just created, and it was looking for life, something for it to communicate with, so it found your ship, it reached out just as the status chambers were opening, and it looked into their dreams, it is feeding off you crew’s dreams.”

“But why not me? I wasn’t affected.”

“That could be due to your Mum and Dad”

“What?”

“Your Mum and Dad travelled in time, your Dad went to a parallel world, so it was in his DNA as it was with Martha so no doubt it would pass to you, so you are immune, has anyone ever tried to use Retcon on you?”

“Yeah Uncle Jack when I accidentally walked into the hub, at 18.”

“Uncle Jack, Jack Harkness?”

“Yeah, he still at TORCHWOOD, he travels all over, he is old now though, but still gets into bother.”

“So Doctor how do we wake the crew?” Rose butted in.

“Oh that’s easy, I just need to nip to the TARDIS and make a dream machine and contact the nebula and make a trade, the machine for the crew.”

“That simple?”

“Sometimes Rose Smith it is.”

“The TARDIS, oh Doctor could I see it please? Mum told me so many stories about it”

“Course you can, but is there a quicker way down to the level with sick bay than on the ladder?”

“Sure the lift.”


	7. Chapter 7

They stood outside the TARDIS and the Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened. Lucy stepped in.

“You love to show off.” Rose teased him.

He beamed his big grin and stepped in, followed by Rose.

“It is just like the drawing’s Dad did, it’s beautiful, and oh I wish they could see me standing here now.”

“Where are they now? There not...”

“They are on Earth, they don’t leave it now, said they would only leave in the Doctor’s little blue box.”

The Doctor laughed, “Well let’s get that Dream machine made and contact the nebula.”

“How long will it take you to make it Doctor?”

“Couple of hours, Rose why don’t you give Lucy here the TARDIS tour.”

“The full tour?”

“Well not sensitive places, you know what I mean.”

“Understood sir, Lucy if you care to follow me.”

\---

The Doctor spent the next two hours pulling bits and pieces from a chest in the attic of the TARDIS and he took them to the console room and put them together.

Lucy was gob smacked at the sheer size of the TARDIS, Rose had shown her the gardens, the greenhouse, library, it had a swimming pool in it, then the closet, they had spent a little more time in there as she browsed the clothes, they had stopped off at the kitchen for a quick coffee and then headed back to the console room.

\---

The Doctor was sat on the floor, with cable around his neck, his glasses at the edge of his nose, and one hand holding a box and the other his sonic screwdriver, he looked over as they came in, “Nice tour?”

“This place is huge; you could never get bored in here.”

“True, I tend to spend most of my time in here though,”

“Well I would be exploring this place, couldn’t stay in here.”

“Oh there are better things to explore than the TARDIS, besides, I already did that and know where everything is.”

“Ok, so is that the Dream machine?”

“It is and it is done; now I need to open a comms link to the nebula.”

“How can a nebula talk?”

“The TARDIS helps, plus he speaks every language.”

“Not every language surely?”

“Every language trust me.”

The Doctor pressed a button on the console and then he started to speak, but it was light airy sounds, like gasps of air that came out.

“I see what you mean.”

After about 20 minutes the Doctor stopped, “Ok they are willing to trade, but you must leave a marker so that others know the nebula is here and is not to be approached ok Lucy.”

“Yes Doctor and thank you.”

“Ok, well you can tell you Mum and Dad you met us.”

“She wouldn’t believe me.”

“How about if I give you something she left here.”

“Like what?”

“These” he handed her a pair of blue earrings, “she bought them on a little planet and put them down and lost them, I found them when I was looking around the attack, she got them engraved with TD and MJ our initials, it was the first thing I bought her.” he went red a bit.

“Doctor, its ok, you can buy friends gifts you know I won’t get jealous.” Rose reassured him. 

He gave her a wink. “Right Lucy I need you to go back to your bridge and monitor your crew and I need to take this to the nebula, I won’t be long.” 

Lucy stepped off the TARDIS and looked back at Rose, “Watch you will like this bit.” Rose closed the door.

Lucy watched as the light on the top flashed and she heard the engines and then it slowly faded away, she smiled and then headed for the bridge.

\---

“So, we just met Martha and Mickey’s little girl, and she is so nice.”

“Yeah, glad they are happy together; she didn’t say anything about us did she?”

“She said spoilers, as her Aunty River would say.”

“River, you mean?”

“The one and the same.”

“So she knows River, I wish I did.” he pulled on a lever, then he grabbed the box and headed to the TARDIS doors, he pulled them open. Rose was behind him, they looked out at the nebula, and it was beautiful.

“Ok I just need to put this down here and it will just float there until I leave and then activate.” he placed the box just outside the rim of the TARDIS and closed the door, “Right back to the ship.”

\---

Lucy watched on the scanner, and then the Doctor and Rose appeared from the lift.

“The crew are waking up, the internal systems say they are and I have had a few people on the comms.”

“Good, don’t forget the marker and say hi to your parents, we have to be off now.”

“I know, you don’t like to tie the loose ends up, I understand, you two take care.”

“We will.” they went back into the lift.

\---

They were back on board the TARDIS and he put the coordinates in for Earth, “Would you care to do the honours Mrs Smith?”

“Mr Smith I would be delighted.” she did as he had taught her and they were in orbit above the Earth.

\---

Rose had her head down the toilet, she felt horrible, and she had been feeling ill for a week now. She hadn’t said anything to the Doctor, he was fixing the TARDIS, as he had broken a few bits off, so they had been in orbit for a week, Rose had spent her time pottering around the TARDIS. She flushed the toilet and then brushed her teeth and headed back to the bedroom.

She sat on the bed, she hadn’t felt like this before, then she realised something the TARDIS had said and the dream she had, she gasped. She ran out of the room and headed for the console room.

\---

The Doctor was under the grate beside the console.

“DOCTOR!” Rose shouted as she came through the doors, 

He stood up and WHAM! “OW! What is it? What’s wrong?” he rubbed his head.

“I…erm…I don’t know how to put it…erm…..I think...” she played with her hair.

“Rose spit it out!”

“I think I’m pregnant!”

He just stared at her. 

She looked at him, “Doctor?”

He just stared.

“Doctor, did you hear me?”

He still stared not moving.

“Doctor, say something.”

“That is ….fantastic” he finally said.

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad, I mean come on I am thrilled, you ok?”

“I am yes I was worried you wouldn’t be, I mean you said you had been a Dad before and I didn’t know if you wanted to again.”

“Rose I want to experience everything with you, being a Dad is top of the list.”

“You had a list?”

“Well, yes, to marry you, have kids and live happily for years to come.”

“That is a good list, is there any way we can find out for sure?”

“Yup, blood test in the sick bay.”

“Can we do it now?”

He climbed out of the small space, closed the grate, and took her by the hand, “Of course we can.”

\---

They were sat on the chairs in the lab looking at the small screen, he had took a small blood sample and then inserted it into the small slot and were now waiting for the results on the screen, then it flashed up.

“Well?”

“It’s a positive Rose, you are pregnant.”

She threw her arms around him, “We are going to be parents.”

“Yes we are Rose.”

“Does it say how far?”

“Erm let’s see…. about 3 months.”

“3 months, that means…..”

“You conceived the baby the first time we made love; I should have been more safe.”

“It’s fine, I want a baby, and it will be brilliant”

“I know, but it means you were pregnant when we went through the cracks too, I think we need to go back to Earth until you have the baby no trips around the stars until you have the baby.”

“You mean 6 months stuck on Earth?”

“Well we could visit Jack and the gang. You know, I was stuck on Earth for a lot longer than 6 months.”

“Ok then, but will we be living here or in a flat or something?”

“On the TARDIS, I don’t want to do the flat thing you know.”

She nodded, 

“Ok, let’s go surprise the gang.”

She nodded.

\---

Jack, Gwen, Martha, Ianto and Mickey were in the briefing room, they had just finished a long case of an escaped alien. Jack had debriefed them all, and they were finishing up when Jack’s mobile rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the caller ID “Doctor” was flashing.

“Hello Doctor, don’t tell me the Earth is in danger and you need my help.”

“Erm…. sorry to disappoint you but no, I need to speak to you all, is everyone there.”

“Yeah, everyone is here, where are you? Is everything ok?”

“Everything is better than ok Jack, it is fantastic, and could I park the TARDIS in the central hub?”

“Course you can,”

“Ok see you in a tick.” the Doctor rang off.

“Ok, the Doctor and Rose want to talk to us.”

“Is everything ok?”

“According to the Doctor everything is fantastic.”

“So why would he want to talk to us all?”

“You can ask him yourself, he his landing the TARDIS in the hub.”

The sound of chairs scrapping the floor and then footsteps as they all headed for the central hub.

\---

They saw the TARDIS materialize and then the Doctor and Rose step out, hand in hand.

“Oh look a welcoming committee, hello” the Doctor gave a little wave.

“Doctor,” Jack said

Rose waved.

“Is there somewhere we can sit down and have a chat with you all? 

“Sure, back to the briefing room people” 

They all turned and headed back the way they had just come.

They all sat down, the Doctor pulled a chair out for Rose, and then he stood behind her. “Ok, firstly Jack I need to ask you a big favour.”

“Ok.”

“I… we will be staying on Earth for a little while.”

“Staying on Earth, has something happened?”

“Yes, it has and it is the best thing that could happen, isn’t it Rose?”

“It is Doctor”

“What, will you two just tell us?”

“Go on Doctor put them out of their misery.”

“We will be staying here for at least 6 months, so Rose can rest and take it easy.”

“Why what’s wrong?”

“She is pregnant.” Martha shouted.

“Yup, she is that”

They all stood up and congratulated them both.

“So I have to put up with you for 6 months, you sure you can handle being stuck on Earth for 6 months?”

“Course I can, it means I can spend time fixing the TARDIS up properly instead of patch up jobs, and look after Rose too, and help you out.”

“You have it all planned.”

“Yup” he popped the p at the end.

“Rose is happy that you are going to fix up the TARDIS and spend the time here on Earth?”

“She is, we would go mad if we were cooped up on board the TARDIS flying around, I would be telling her not to do this and that and plus the TARDIS does bounce around a lot.”

“Yes you could say that, so I have hub guests.” Jack laughed,

“Yeah hub guests.”

\---

One MONTH LATER...

Rose was lying on the bed in sickbay on the TARDIS, she was having her first scan, and the TARDIS was equipped with everything they needed. She had told the Doctor about the dream she had and what the TARDIS had said.

Martha placed the jelly on her tummy, the Doctor was sat across holding Rose’s hand, and they hadn’t told anyone about the dream. Martha moved the small device across Rose’s tummy. A few moments later, she turned the screen to them.

“Ok you ready to meet your babies.”

Rose looked at the Doctor, “Did you say babies?”

“I did, you are carrying twins, both healthy.”

Rose grasped the Doctor’s hand. “Twins.”

“I know, I can’t believe it,”

“Can you tell what they are, I mean if they are a boy or a girl?”

“Well normally you can’t this early but with this equipment I can.”

“Doctor shall we find out?”

“Yeah lets and we can pick the names for them and sort out what is needed.”

“Ok Martha tell us.

“They are both boys, they aren’t identical twins.”

“Both boys,”

“Ok, that is brilliant.”

\---

4 MONTHS LATER.

Rose was sick of being pregnant now, she was huge and the twins didn’t have much room to move, her ankles were swelled and her mood swings were bad, 

The Doctor knew when she was having a moment to just let her rant. The worst thing was the cravings, it had been for chocolate dipped in mayonnaise, and she hated mayonnaise.

The boys were a good weight about one was 5lb the other was 6lb. Martha said that it was a normal weight. 

Rose and the Doctor were lying on their bed, 

“Ok so what shall we call them?”

“Well I would like to call one Peter if that’s ok after my dad?”

“That is perfect Rose a good name, in fact how about Peter John Smith, after his granddad and his uncle?”

“Peter John Smith, yeah that is perfect that will be twin 1, so we need a name for twin 2, how about David?”

“David, yeah that’s sound’s ok, do you want a middle name?”

“How about David Michael Jack Smith, after his other uncle’s?”

“That sounds perfect so we have Peter and David in there.”

“Yup Peter and David Smith, but let’s not tell them yet, wait till they are born.”

“There is one more thing that we need to know Rose, I have been putting it off but it needs to be done.”

“You mean to see if they are human, TimeLord or half and half?”

“Yeah, I know Martha knows and told her not to tell us until we asked, that’s why she never showed us the hearts.”

“Well let’s go ask as I don’t have long left.”

\---

Martha was at her station in the hub, Mickey and Ianto were off on an alien tech hunt in France, they were due back tomorrow, she saw the Doctor and Rose come out of the TARDIS and head towards her.

“Martha it’s time to tell us.”

“You sure?”

They both nodded.

“They have two hearts each like Jenny, they also have a binary system like yours Doctor, so I would have to conclude that you will no longer be, well very soon, you will no longer be the last TimeLord, and you will have two more.”

Rose hugged the Doctor close, he just stood there. “Doctor, you ok, it’s good isn’t it?”

He slowly nodded. “It is I hoped they would be fully human or full TimeLord as it could have been hard for them if they were half and half.”

“You mean like John and Donna?”

“In a way, it would have depended on what human traits but we don’t have to worry about that, they are healthy TimeLords.”

“Yes they are.” Martha put her hand on the Doctor.

“So what do I do now?”

“Well you just wait patiently for them to come, you picked any names yet?”

“No” the both said at the same time.

“Ok, oh Doctor Jack wanted a word with you.”

“Important?”

“He didn’t say just said to tell you when you came out the TARDIS.”

“Is he in the office?”

Martha nodded.

“Ok, won’t be long.” he gave Rose a peck on the cheek and dashed up the steps.

Rose sat down on the couch and relaxed, digesting the news she was carrying TimeLords, very precious cargo, she would be very careful now, she didn’t want anything to happen to the boys

\---

The Doctor walked into Jack’s office, his head still buzzing from the news that they were having full-blooded TimeLords, he hadn’t thought about it that much, but he knew there had been a chance, but now he knew he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Good news I take?” Jack said bringing the Doctor back to Earth,

“Yeah it is, but can’t say yet, so you wanted to see me?”

“I did, a piece of alien machinery has been discovered in France, and I sent Ianto and Mickey to get it this morning, they sent their findings back and if they are correct it is a vital piece of equipment, I just wanted you to check the findings and confirm.”

“Ok, let me see.”

Jack handed the Doctor a file, the Doctor sat in the chair facing Jack and read the file, as soon as he saw the readings he looked at Jack. “How, that is a very, very vital piece of machinery, please tell me UNIT don’t know, if they get their hands on it.”

“No just TORCHWOOD knows, so it is what I think it is?”

“Yes Jack, and it belongs to the TimeLords, maybe it fell through one of the cracks before J…., before they were closed, anyhow, it isn’t that dangerous but does need to be handled with care and respect and I know that Ianto and Mickey will do that so you can tell them.”

“I will, but Doctor, we have had another call saying a similar piece has been found in Spain,”

“Two pieces, ok that is not good, we need to get it Jack, that technology cannot fall into the wrong hands,”

“I know, Ianto is driving to Spain as we speak.”

“No Jack, look let Ianto and Mickey deal with the piece in France, me and Rose can deal with the Spanish piece.”

“Rose, Doctor she can’t stand for very long, I think you should take Martha and leave Rose here, how would you travel?”

“Well not by TARDIS, that tech can’t come in contact with her, so you have any ideas?”

“Well we have a helicopter so you two can use that, get there pick up the piece and get back, shouldn’t take more than what say 24 hours, what could go wrong in 24 hours!”

The Doctor and Jack walked into the central hub, Rose was sat on the couch, and The Doctor walked over and sat beside her. “We have a problem Rose, I need to help Jack.”

“But what if something happens to me or you?”

“I will only be gone 24 hours and I will have Martha with me, I wouldn’t be doing it if it wasn’t dangerous Rose, two pieces of TimeLord tech has been found, Mickey and Ianto have one and Martha and I are heading to Spain to get the other, they are dangerous Rose and need to be handled carefully.”

Rose looked into the eyes of her husband and knew he had to go, “Go, we will be fine, like you said 24 hours and you will be back.” she ran her hand down his cheek.

“Thank you Rose, I love you.” he kissed her then he put his hand on her tummy, “You two stay put till I get back.” then he turned and headed towards Jack and Martha.

“Ok the chopper is on its way, I have transferred all the info to this.” Jack handed the Doctor a small device, “It will lead you to the tech, in and out Doctor remember?”

“Of course I need to get back for my wife and boys.” The Doctor gave Rose a wink.

“Martha do you have everything?”

“Yes, but erm the Doctor isn’t erm chipped.”

“Chipped?”

“Its standard for when you go out on missions, we chip you in case you get lost, hurt, kidnapped you know the usual.” 

“Ok then I need to be chipped then don’t I?”

Jack headed down to the med bay and picked up an injection gun, and the Doctor sat on the bed.

“Ok this will sting a little.” Jack pressed the gun to the Doctor’s neck and injected the small chip.

The Doctor reached up and rubbed his neck, “Well it wasn’t too bad, ok let’s get going.” he bounded back up to the central hub and went straight to Rose who was now standing up, “Right Mrs Smith I will be as quick as I can,” he looked deep into her eyes and then he cupped her face and kissed her deep and passionately. “I will see you soon.” he winked and then he grabbed the device and Martha followed him.

Rose turned and waved, she felt the twins shift in her tummy; it was as if they were saying goodbye and good luck to. Then she felt him in her mind.

‘Rose, I love you, don’t worry it’s not good for you all, I will always be with you, when I get back I have a special ceremony to perform, then you, I, the babies and the TARDIS will be forever linked’

She nodded and the Doctor gave a look back and then the hub door closed.

\---

Martha had the comms devices, she handed one to the Doctor and then they both put them in their ears, they headed to the top of a tall building, and then they boarded the waiting chopper.

“Team B to team leader come in over.”

“Team B this is team leader, reading you loud and clear, over.”

“Ok, we are in the air and on our way, over.”

“Stay safe Team B, team leader out.”

Martha looked at the Doctor; she could see he was preoccupied. “Doctor, she will be fine, and we won’t be gone long.”

“I know” he shrank back into the seat, closed his eyes, and let his mind rest.

\---

Mickey and Ianto had secured the piece of tech and had gotten the message that The Doctor and Martha were on their way to Spain for the other, so they had started the long drive back.

\---

Rose was sat on a chair beside Jack, she was looking at the four red blips on the screen that were moving, Jack had told her that was the chips and they were the Pilot, co-pilot, the Doctor and Martha, on another screen were the stats of them all, Rose looked from screen to screen. She hoped they would be in and out as quick as they had planned.

\---

Martha gently shook the Doctor when they entered Spanish air space, she had informed the Spanish they were are scientific group and had found some interesting readings and were going to be there for a hour or two then gone, they had agreed and given them permission to enter their air space.

“Doctor, we are here.”

He opened his eyes, “I wasn’t asleep Martha just had to close my mind down for a little while, helps me to concentrate on the job in hand and other things, so let’s get that tech and get back home.” the Doctor pulled the small device out from his pocket and they saw that they were quite close to the tech, he told the pilot to land as close as he could and they would go the rest of the way on foot.

“Team B to Team Leader, over.”

“Team Leader to Team B, reading you loud and clear, over.”

“Ok we have located the piece and are headed off to retrieve it, will contact you once we have it, over.”

“Ok tread carefully Team B, Team leader over and out.”

Martha and The Doctor disembarked from the chopper and then headed for the tech.

\---

Rose had moved over to the couch again as her ankles and her back were killing her from sitting on that chair, she hated not being able to do anything, she had lay out across the couch and fell asleep.

Jack looked over and saw Rose had fell asleep, he walked over, took his coat off, and lay it across her and her bump. Then he went back to his workstation.

“Team A to Team leader, over”

“Team Leader here, Team A what’s your status, over”

“We are on the ferry now, shouldn’t be more than a few hours now, over”

“Good, Team B have landed; see you when you get back Team A, safe driving, Team leader out.”

Jack sat back in the chair and waited.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor and Martha had landed near a small forest, they headed in, the Doctor had left his coat behind on the chopper, it would only hinder him, and so they started on their way.

“Ok, it’s just up ahead, the sooner we get it the better, and it needs to be locked away”

“Doctor, what exactly is it?”

“Trouble; as long as the pieces are kept apart and not joined they are relatively harmless.”

“Relatively?”

“To you yes, but could cause a little problem for me, nothing I can’t handle, so come on let’s get it and get back home.”

Martha giggled. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Since when did you start calling The Hub home?”

“Where ever Rose is, that is my home.” 

“Ok Doctor lead on.”

They spent another 20 minutes walking and then they found what they had come for.

“Right Martha, I need the box.” The Doctor knelt down. He felt the tingle in his mind as he looked at it, he went to reach out, then he pulled his hand back.

Martha pulled the box out and placed it next to the Doctor, “Ok what now?”

“You need to pick it up and place it in the box, I can’t touch it, it has already tried to touch my mind, and it knows I’m a TimeLord, I can block it out as long I don’t touch it,”

Martha picked the piece up, and then she heard a noise. 

The Doctor froze, “Martha drop it in the box now, close the lid.” the urgency in his voice startled her, she did as he said.

“What is it?”

“We are being watched, I think this is a trap, Martha when I tell you, turn tail and head back to the chopper,” the Doctor slid the box back into her backpack. “Run and don’t look back I will be right behind you.” 

Martha nodded. 

“Ok 1, 2, 3 RUN!”

Martha bolted back the way they came; she heard and felt small arrows and darts whiz past them, 

“Keep running Martha.” the Doctor was right along side her.

They got to the chopper and jumped in. That is when one of them cried out in pain.

\---

The Doctor cried out as he felt the small darts and an arrow hit him in his back and his legs, 

Martha pulled him in and closed the door, the pilot took off. “Doctor?” Martha’s voice full of panic and worry.

“Martha….poison...can feel it burning through my blood, you need to…,” he started to close his eyes. 

“Doctor, stay with me please come on.” Martha pleaded. 

He opened his eyes, “Martha, you need to take them out, quickly, I need to sleep, I can’t…it was a trap…,” then his eyes rolled. 

“Doctor, don’t you dare you need to stay awake.” Martha was screaming at him now.

He opened his eyes again, “I know…someone knew we would come for it, that I would come for it Martha…take them out, I can fight it better when they are out.” his eyes filled with pain. “Do it quickly” 

Martha nodded, she moved him then she looked at his back, he had 6 darts in his back 2 in his left leg, 3 in his right and an arrow in his butt, “Doctor, I don’t know about the arrow?”

“Martha take them all out, the arrow last, it will bleed a lot but you know how stem the flow.” he bit back the pain, the poison was burning his whole body, he needed to get the darts and arrow out so he could fight back.

“Ok, on the count of…..”

“Martha, don’t tell me just do it.”

Martha nodded, and then she started on the darts, 

The Doctor tried his best not to cry out in pain, but after the first couple he gave in and cried out, 

Martha had taken the last of the darts out, she took her t-shirt off, she was wearing a vest under it, she ripped it so she had some make shift bandages for when she took the arrow, out. 

The Doctor looked up at her, “I may pass out on this one, I will be ok, best if I do I can fight and heal better that way, you should warn Jack and Rose about this ok?”

“Ok, I will, I will do this, let them know, then when we get back I will get you cleaned up ok.” she brushed his hair, 

He nodded. 

Martha placed her hand on the arrow and pulled, 

The Doctor screamed out and then he did indeed pass out, the blood poured out from the wound, 

So Martha set about stemming it. She stopped the bleeding, she had a lot of it on her and the floor of the chopper, she had told the pilot when they got back to make an emergency landing in the plaza, and then she tapped her comms.

\---

Mickey and Ianto were nearing Cardiff now, and were glad that this was nearly over, 

Mickey wanted to take Martha out for a meal and spent some time with his wife.

\---

“Team B to Team leader, urgent assistance needed when landing, over.”

\---

Jack looked at the stats and saw that their heart rates had gone up, then the Doctor’s went erratic, he looked over at the sleeping form of Rose and prayed she would sleep through until they got back.

Then he got the message over the comms link.

\---

“Team leader here, what the hell is going on, over.”

“We have the tech, but someone knew that the Doctor was coming and ambushed us, he took a few hits from poisoned darts and an arrow, he is unconscious at the moment, but alive, I have stemmed the bleeding but need to clean him up, so need to use the perception lift, we will be landing in plaza, you need to alert that special person, Team B out.”

“Ok I shall do and will have everything ready for you, and I shall inform said person, Team leader out.”

Jack tapped the comms link, “Team Leader to Team A, come in. over”

“Team A here over”

“How long till you get here? We have a problem, over”

“Problem, what’s happened? over,”

“Team B have a casualty, male casualty need you back ASAP but need you safe too, over.”

“Will do; be around an hour, over and out.”

Jack tapped the comms link again and headed towards Rose.

\---

Rose was dreaming when all of a sudden the Doctor was stood in front of her.

‘Rose, don’t be alarmed or panic, but I have been injured, not life threatening, but you need to stay calm my love, don’t worry I will see you soon and we will be bonded together, I love you, but you need to wake now.’

Rose opened her eyes and saw Jack slowly walking towards her, and then she knew it hadn’t been a dream, “He is going to be ok Jack.”

“Hey I was supposed to say that to you, Rose.” Jack sat beside her, “He told you himself then?”

She nodded, “He linked with me and told me, Jack you know a bit about TimeLords, and you know their culture and stuff right?”

“I do, but why you asking me that at this exact moment?”

“Just have you ever heard of them bonding?”

Jack looked at her, “Has he said he will bond with you?” 

Rose nodded, 

“Well then that is something very special indeed Rose, I haven’t actually witnessed it but it is a ceremony where he pledges his whole existence to you and no other, he would never love another as long as he lived,”

“You mean until he changes again?”

“No Rose, once a TimeLord bonds it is for his entire life all of his regenerations, it is not something they do every now and then, it takes someone special for them to do that and only the males can instigate the bond.”

“Oh my, that is, he wants to do that with me, bond me, him, the babies and the TARDIS together.” Rose felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

“That is all he has Rose, you, the babies and the TARDIS, you are all his world” Jack hugged her, “So let me get the med bay ready as he will need cleaning up.”

Rose nodded, “I think I will go into the TARDIS until he is cleaned up, if I see him covered in blood I might not be able to handle it.” Rose stood up.

Jack headed down to the med bay 

Rose went to the TARDIS; her back was killing her from lying on that couch.

\---

The chopper landed in the plaza, 

Mickey and Ianto had arrived half an hour before and helped to carry the Doctor to the hub, 

Martha had picked the Doctor’s coat and her backpack up and followed. Martha spent the next half an hour cleaning the Doctor up, sterilizing the wounds and stitched up his butt where the arrow had been, the Doctor was still out cold, he lay on the bed with a sheet covering him, she had to cut his suit off him to gain access, he was now in just his boxers. Martha placed the last stitch in place and then stepped back.

Mickey was there, “You need to get cleaned up and sleep Mrs Smith.” 

She nodded; she was covered in the Doctor’s blood. “Jack you can tell Rose its ok to see him now, he will be fine, and he just needs rest now.”

“Ok Martha, Mickey take her home and see you both tomorrow morning.” 

Mickey nodded and then they left. 

Jack stood by his oldest friend and then leant in, “I am sorry I sent you out there Doctor” then he kissed his forehead and then turned and headed for the TARDIS when he saw Rose standing there, “Blimey you scared me.”

“Jack Harkness scared of little old me?” she gave him a wink

“Just startled didn’t hear you, how did you know?” then Jack looked at the Doctor, “He told you” he tapped his head.

“Yup, I did and you don’t need to be sorry, you weren’t to know.” Jack turned and saw the Doctor looking at him.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Since Martha started stitching up my erm” he winked

“You could have said you are…..”

“Yes I am, right if it’s not too much trouble do you think you hand me my coat, I seem to be almost naked here?”

Rose threw him his coat, 

He got up; he winced slightly as he put his leg on the floor.

“Whoa take it easy.” Jack stepped towards him.

“It’s ok, just getting a feel for it, it will be healed soon anyway, so I am off to get some clothes on” the Doctor limped past Jack, and then he stopped beside Rose and kissed her, “Won’t be long.”

“You want me to come with you?”

“No I will be in and out,”

She gave him a look, “Ok”

He turned and left.

\---

He came back 10 minutes later wearing his blue suit and red converse; he had a blue shirt on and a red tie, 

“Very nice.”

“Fancied a change,” he winked.

Jack, Ianto and Rose had ordered in Pizzas and of course chips. 

“Jack erm could I use your phone, need to ring Martha?”

“Sure,” Jack threw him the phone,

He skipped through to her number and rang it.

“Hello, Jack, is everything ok?”

The Doctor heard the panic in her voice. “Its erm… the Doctor Martha, everything is fine.”

“Doctor, so you’re ok?”

“Fit as a butchers dog, just a little limp but fine, should be healed in a day or two, I just wanted to thank you for saving me.”

“You don’t have to do that,”

“I know, but thank you Martha Smith, I shall see you tomorrow.”

“You’re welcome and see you then, give my love to Rose, night”

The Doctor closed the phone and threw it back to Jack, and then he sat down and ate with his friends and his wife.

\---

They had chatted, drank, and ate until Ianto had told them they needed to get the reports written up.

“That is my cue to leave.” the Doctor announced

“Yeah you don’t do paper work, Doctor what shall we do with the tech?”

“Lock them away in your vault, place them well apart until I figure out a way to dispose of them.”

Jack nodded, 

The Doctor helped Rose up, “Listen I’m going to move the TARDIS up here, it’s too much for you to walk down there now.” he kissed her and then he headed down to the TARDIS.

Rose watched him, that’s when the pain hit her and she screamed.

Jack spun round and ran to her, he grabbed her as she collapsed her picked her up and carried her to the couch, that’s when he noticed the blood on his hands.

\---

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS and moved her, as he did he felt something, it didn’t feel good, “Oh God Rose” he ran from the console room through the doors and saw Jack looking at him.

“Doctor, she just...” the Doctor looked at his hands, they had blood on them.

“Jack call Martha now, I need to get Rose to the sick bay on the TARDIS,” the Doctor felt his hearts jump into his throat, he ran over scooped Rose up and then headed for the TARDIS, he clicked his fingers and the doors opened. He headed for the sick bay.

\---

Martha heard her phone, she had nodded off, and she looked and saw Jack’s name flashing

“Hello?”

“Martha you need to get here now, Rose has collapsed and is bleeding”

“On my way”

\---

The Doctor lay Rose on the bed, he looked down at her blood now on him, “Please Rose, don’t leave me” he saw the babies moving in her tummy, and then he let the tears come.

Jack bounded in behind him, 

The Doctor turned and looked at his friend, “Jack” 

Jack looked at his oldest friend and saw the look in his eyes, he stepped over and took him in his arms and hugged him close, “She will be fine, they all will.”

The Doctor cut Rose’s clothes off her, 

Jack had turned his back, 

The Doctor lay a sheet over her

Jack turned to discard of the soiled clothes. 

The Doctor knew a little bit about the birthing process as TimeLords gave birth the same way, so he examined her, the babies were still wriggling around, the TARDIS was monitoring them.

Then Martha came in, “Ok Jack out, just me and The Doctor please, Doctor sorry to be rude but shift so I can see.”

The Doctor moved as Martha went into professional mode.

“Ok, the placenta has ruptured, I need bloods for her, and Doctor.”

He looked at her, “Yes Dr Smith?”

“She is 6cm dilated, the babies are coming.”

“But it’s too soon isn’t it?”

“Not really, multiple births rarely go full term, I would have liked them to stay in a bit longer, but they are TimeLords so they should be fine, it’s Rose who I’m worried about, she needs the blood in her quick.”

“Ok.”

The Doctor grabbed the blood and gave them to Martha, 

“Doctor I need to ask you to step out and tell Ianto to come in.

“No Martha I’m staying!”

“Doctor you will distract me, Rose will awaken soon and she needs to concentrate on getting these babies out, I will shout as soon as they are born, now leave.”

He nodded, he gave Rose a kiss and then left, he headed to the console room, Ianto, Jack, Mickey and Gwen were there, “Ianto, Martha needs your help.”

Ianto nodded and ran past him, “Third on the right then second door.”

The Doctor took his jacket off, “Erm just going to get cleaned up.” then he turned and headed into the small room off to his right, it was a small bathroom. He closed the door, he threw his jacket on the floor, then he looked into the mirror, then he let a sob out, “Please let them be safe” he felt the warmth of the TARDIS in his mind, and knew she would assist Martha in anyway.

He washed his hands and face, and then he pulled himself round and stepped out.

\---

The hours ticked by, the Doctor sat one minute then was pacing the next, 

Gwen, Jack and Mickey were stood around the console room, 

Gwen was leant against a coral strut, Mickey was sat on the steps and Jack was leant on the console.

The Doctor kept running his hands through his hair and down his face, then the door burst open and Ianto stood there.

“Well?”

“Congratulations Dad, two healthy boys, twin 1 5lb 6, twin 2 6lb 7, and mother is doing fine, asking for you.” Ianto beamed.

The Doctor took off like a rocket towards the sick bay, he could hear the sound of newborn babies crying, he opened the door and the sight before him was the best in the world.

\---

Rose lay there with her babies, she glowed, and he walked over to them. The tears flowing freely now.

“Hi”

“Hello Dad.”

“Hello Mum. Did everything go ok?”

“Fine, the babies are healthy and Rose is fine too, it happens sometimes the placenta rupturing, I shall leave you be, but not too long as Rose needs her rest.” Martha turned to leave.

“Martha.” 

“Yes Rose?”

“Thank you so much, could you get everyone to come in, give me 5 minutes with my husband and my sons then come in please.”

“Why?”

“You will see?”

“Ok but then you rest; Dad here can look after the babies while you sleep.”

“Ok”

“You look beautiful” the Doctor kissed her.

Then he looked down at his sons, “So which one is Peter?”

Rose looked to her son on her left; the Doctor lifted him from her. He looked down at the small bundle; he had piercing blue eyes, and ginger hair, just like his granddad.

“Hello Peter,” he kissed his sons head. He looked at Rose and saw the mop of brown hair on David’s head. He leant in and kissed his forehead. “Hello David, welcome to the world.” he grinned.

“Doctor, I want to ask them all to be god parents”

“That would be brilliant Rose; I can’t think of 5 better people, shall we tell them?”

“Let’s.

\---

The Doctor opened the door and let everyone in.

They stood looking at Rose with a baby and the Doctor holding the other.

“Well I shall let the Doctor do the talking as I am knackered,”

“Right, then, first of all I would like to tell you names of the babies, this little fella is Peter John Smith, named after his granddad and dear departed uncle.”

“Good name,” Mickey nodded.

“And the little fella Rose is holding is called David Michael Jack Smith after his other two uncles.”

Jack and Mickey looked at them.

“Oh Rose, Doctor it is...”

“And one more thing, you are all to be god parents.”

With that, Gwen squealed which frightened the twins and they both started to cry. “Oh I am so sorry” Gwen looked at them

“It’s ok, they will get used to it,”

“Now out every one, including you Doctor and let mother and sons be and sleep.”

The Doctor placed Peter in to the small crib by the bed, and then he took David from Rose and held him close then placed him in with his brother.

“Thank you Rose for making me the happiest TimeLord in the world.” he kissed her deeply.

Then he left the room and closed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A few days later…**

The Doctor and Jack had been behaving very odd in the last two days, disappearing together and then the phone calls, the Doctor was in and out of the TARDIS, Rose and the boys had been moved into their bedroom and she was healing well, the boys were doing good too.

Martha had checked them over; they were healthy and were happy.

\---

The boys were a week old now, Rose was itching to get up and about and take the boys out for a stroll with the Doctor like any new parents, but she realised, they weren’t like normal parents, she had given birth to TimeLords not humans, but she was happy that the Doctor was no longer the last of the TimeLords, he had two sons.

Rose got up and got dressed, she had some bits for the boys, she dressed Peter in a blue t-shirt and black pants, he was sucking on his fist, and she smiled, and then placed him in his crib. She reached out, picked David up, and dressed him in a red t-shirt and blue pants, he looked up at her with the same chocolate eyes that his father had, and she placed him next to his brother. Then she tied her hair back, the crib was on wheels so she headed to the kitchen to make up some bottles for the boys.

\---

Mickey had, had enough of Jack and the Doctor this week, they clammed up whenever someone came in the room, so he got up from his station and headed to Jack’s office. The Doctor and Jack looked as he burst in without knocking.

“Yes, can I help you Mickey?”

“Yes you bloody well can, for starters, what the hell have you two been up to this past week, disappearing then clamming up when people enter the room, if there is something wrong tell us.” the fury in Mickey’s voice startled Jack.

“Mickey, calm down.” Jack stood.

“Jack let me.” the Doctor stood, “Mickey there is no problem, honestly it’s just, the TARDIS isn’t a place for the boys, not yet so Jack and I found a nice little place that we can stay in, just until the boys are a little older, I know I won’t be around 24/7 as there is always some crisis or other, but Martha has agreed to baby-sit and help out when needed as has Jack, it’s just I want it to be a surprise for Rose.”

“You could have just said.”

“Mickey you can’t keep a secret from Rose, you know that.”

“True boss, true.”

“Look Rose is itching to be up and about and she will grow bored in the TARDIS, so we have spent the week getting the place decorated and furnished with everything that is needed, I am just waiting on one more item and then I can surprise her.”

The hub door opened and Ianto and Gwen came in pushing a black and silver twin buggy. “There it is, ok you lot need to go see the family” the Doctor winked.

Then he bounded down the stairs, “Wait here with that and I will bring her and the boys out.” 

Gwen and Ianto nodded.

“I have never seen either of them this happy.”

Jack nodded, “I know, they deserve it after everything they have been through”

Mickey nodded.

\---

Rose had made 2 bottles up for the boys and was fixing herself a snack when the Doctor came in. 

“Hello boys.” he went over to the crib. Peter was now sucking on his sleeping brother’s fist. “Aw how cute”

Then he stepped over to Rose and kissed her deeply, he left her breathless. 

“Wow,” she gasped. 

“Sorry just I love you so much and I love you for giving me two healthy babies.” he leant in and kissed her again.

“Doctor, when can we get out of here?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I am going stir crazy, I have been cooped up in the TARDIS for a week now, I want to take the boys out, but we didn’t have time to buy a buggy or other stuff.” she felt tears welling up,

“Rose, sweetheart, there is a carriage outside waiting for the boys, me and you to take it for a test drive” he wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I lost it at such a trivial little thing.” she sniffed.

“Martha told you that could happen, your hormones and that, now is there anything else?”

“I…, no I can’t say.”

“Rose Smith you can tell me anything, you know that” he said lifting her face up.

“I just wish I could look out of a normal window, see the world passing by, I know the TARDIS is home, I love it but, I need normal surroundings, I need a little place you know what I mean?”

He looked at her and kissed her again, “Funny you should say that Mrs Smith.”

“Why? What have you done?”

“Well, I know we can’t go bounding round time and space with two babies Rose, I’m not that careless.”

“I never...” he placed a finger on her lip.

“But I also know that things will un-doubtfully crop up and I have to or we have to up and go save someone or something so, I have spoken to the others, Gwen, Jack, Martha and Mickey and they will pitch in to help and I have another surprise for you but I want to show you that, so shall we get the boys ready for their first Earth outing?”

“You did all that?”

“Rose, what did you think I’d been doing?”

“Well I thought it was traditional for the baby’s father to go wet the baby’s head with his friends?”

“Rose, I want to be with you and the boys all the time but I had to sort stuff out.”

She smiled, then she picked Peter up and the Doctor picked David up and they went and got their little jackets, it was a warm day but not too warm.

\---

The Doctor and Rose emerged from the TARDIS with their precious bundles, and then Rose noticed Ianto stood behind the buggy.

“Oh that is lovely”

“The Doctor picked it, just arrived today.”

“You picked that?”

He nodded, 

“You have good taste.”

“Not really, I took the subtle hints you had been leaving around.” he winked.

He placed David into the buggy, and then he took Peter from Rose and placed him in, “Ok Mrs Smith, would you care to accompany me and our fine boys for a stroll?”

“Mr Smith I would be honoured”

“Right you lot back to work!” Jack shouted and gave Rose a wink.

\---

Rose and the Doctor walked around the bay, and looked into the shop windows like an ordinary family, they stopped at a small café when the boys had wanted feeding and changing, they had a few people stopping them to look at the boys, they kept commenting on how David was the image of his father and Peter looked like Rose.

Rose started to feel tired, and turned to the Doctor. “I think it’s time to head home now, it has been a lovely day out but I’m tired now and the boys are due a bath.”

“Ok then, home we shall go.” the Doctor took the buggy and pushed it in the opposite direction to where the hub was.

“Erm Doctor, you're goi…”

“No I’m not, if you care to follow me Rose we are going home,”

Rose shrugged and followed him.

They stopped about 10 minutes later, there were a few streets just off to the right, and he turned and looked at her, “This is your surprise Rose, this came up for sale, I bought a house, it has a small garden at the back,”

“You bought us a home?”

He nodded.

She flung her arms around him and kissed him, “You are too much you, I love you,” she was crying.

“Would you care to unlock the door and step in?”

She nodded and took the key from him.

\---

The Doctor watched as Rose went from room to room; he parked the buggy in the hall and looked at her, “Does it meet your standards?”

“It is perfect, how did you?”

“Well me and Jack got people to decorate and then we picked the furniture, look let’s get the boys out and settled first.”

Rose picked Peter up and the Doctor picked David up and they headed to the living room, there were two moses baskets set up, they placed the boys in, and then stood back.

“This is perfect Doctor; I dreamed of this moment, I just never thought it would come true?”

“Well, we will have to wait until the boys are older before they can go bounding round time and space; they should have a normal upbringing until then,”

“You mean.”

“Rose I told you I may have to up and go now and then, may even need the wife with me, but I will always be back, the boys need to be educated in Earth knowledge as well as their own so, but we have plenty time for that, but I do have to nip back to the hub and bring our shall we say holiday home here.” he winked.

“Ok you go get the holiday home and I will have look at what food you bought, you did buy food?”

“Rose Smith, I got our food and baby milk and nappies, I won’t be long and we can bath the boys then curl up and watch a film like a normal family.”

“Now that is a plan.” she kissed him and he left.

\---

He closed the door to their new home and he headed back to the hub.

Jack was stood at the door to the TARDIS, feeling the hum of the TARDIS, she had told him she was happy and content at the Doctor’s plans, she was happy that he was happy. Then Jack heard the hub door open.

“Oi what you doing with my TARDIS?” he beamed.

“Does she like it?”

“She loves it, just came to get the TARDIS and we will be out of your Hub and you can go back to bringing dangerous things in.” the Doctor placed his hand on the door of the TARDIS, “And how is the other lady in my life?” the TARDIS hummed to his touch. “Right then, let’s get you to your new surroundings for a while.” “Jack, thank you, you can drop by the house anytime, and I mean that, and make sure you have your phone at the ready in case I need you.”

“Ok Doctor, see you soon” Jack shook his hand, 

The Doctor disappeared inside the TARDIS. Then a few seconds later, the TARDIS disappeared, 

Jack felt his heart sag, he had grown use to the Doctor, Rose and the TARDIS in the hub, and he shrugged and headed back to his job.

\---

Rose watched as the boys woke when the TARDIS materialized in the back garden, “You know that sound already eh boys.”

The Doctor came in via the back door; he took his jacket off and hung it up, then placed his keys on the small table.

“Doctor, the boys woke up as soon as they heard the TARDIS.”

“Clever boys, she has linked with them already “Ok let’s get these two washed and settled.

\---

The next few months passed by in a blur, the boys took up most of Rose and the Doctor’s time, there hadn’t been any call for the Doctor to go off in the TARDIS, but Rose knew he was getting the feeling for a trip in the TARDIS.

“Doctor,” Rose looked over at him, the boys were 5 months old now, 

The Doctor was trying, and failing to feed Peter. “Yes Rose”

“I was just wondering if you fancied going to see Jack, you haven’t seen him for a while. He is going off on some mission to look for something.”

“Oh, is it dangerous?”

“Maybe he didn’t go into detail. I thought you might want to you know.”

The Doctor finished feeding Peter, put the spoon into the bowl, and turned to Rose. “Know what Rose?”

“Look I know you would never say, but you need to be out there in the TARDIS or at least doing something, you are getting a bit underfoot.”

“O-k-a-y, so you want rid of me already?”

“You know I don’t, but you could help Jack out, a few jobs here and there you know, it would keep that TimeLord brain of yours happy.”

“I suppose I could ask him.”

“Well, I sort of already did, he is expecting you in 20 minutes.”

“Rose Smith you little plotter you” he grinned, “You sure you don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t have arranged it if it did, now go do what your best at, Martha and Mickey are popping round later anyway, so shoo.”

He kissed her and then headed for the hub.

\---

A few more months went by, the Doctor was working for TORCHWOOD on a regular basis now, the boys had, had their first Christmas, and they had been spoilt. It was now just coming up to the boys first birthday and the Doctor and Rose were sat in the living room watching the boys playing on the floor.

The Doctor had never thought it possible that he could be so happy sitting in a normal house with a wife and two sons and not miss travelling in time and space. Then he noticed David, he looked a little off colour, “Rose, does David look ok to you?”

“He was a little whiny this morning, he only ate a little of his breakfast, he is teething you know, it does put them off their food.”

“I know, it just he looks pale.” The Doctor got up and picked David up; they were getting big now, 

“Dada” Peter called out and crawled to the Doctor, 

“Ok” he scooped down and held both his sons, David snuggled into his shoulder and Peter put his hand on his brother’s arm. “Dadid” Peter called to his brother. But David didn’t move.

Rose got up and took Peter from the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at David, he looked back at his Dad with big brown eyes, and he smiled. Then he pointed into the back garden, to the TARDIS.

“You want to go in the TARDIS do you?” he bounced David and that’s when Rose screamed as David went limp in the Doctor’s arms.

“DAVID” Rose screamed then Peter started to cry.

The Doctor looked at Rose and then he said one word “TARDIS” he turned and ran.

He clicked his fingers and the doors opened, he heard the hum of the TARDIS, she told him to take David to the sick bay, the Doctor did, he placed his son on the bed and looked at the stats on the monitor, both hearts were working, he slumped down, and then he remembered something, something that his elder brother had told.

When he was younger, he had been teased and they called him floppsy lord, his brother had mentioned he used to have floppy episodes; they weren’t that common in TimeLords but did happen. “Ok so it is happening to David, but what do I do, I don’t remember what they did to me.” he placed his head in his hands.

Rose came in, Peter was still crying. “What is it Doctor, what is wrong?”

“It’s…. I don’t know really, but I remembered, my brother telling me I had episodes like this when I was little, I just can’t remember what they did, I need to remember.”

Peter put his arms out and called for his Dada. 

The Doctor looked at his son and took him from Rose, Peter snuggled into his Dad’s chest, and then he felt the TARDIS in his mind, 

_‘He is trying to get you to relax so you can remember’_

The Doctor smiled and stroked Peter’s hair.

“What is it?”

“He is trying to help me,” he grinned.

“Not even one and he is trying to save people, he is exactly like his father.” she winked, and then went to David; he had woken up now and was rubbing his eyes.

“There, there, you ok now little fella.” Rose brushed his brown hair. “Mama” she scooped him up and sat on the chair next to the Doctor.

“I keep forgetting that they are TimeLord babies, not human.” Rose looked at the Doctor.

“I know, they are growing so quick aren’t they.”

“Yeah,” David had fallen back asleep in her arms, “I think a night on the TARDIS is called for, do you? It may help David.”

The Doctor nodded, he carried Peter and they headed to their bedroom on the TARDIS, she had already added a nursery off their room when Rose had the boys, 

Rose got the boys ready for bed and then the Doctor read to them in Gallifrayean, the TARDIS still wouldn’t translate it for her, but she didn’t mind it was the one link to his home he could share with his sons.

After half an hour the Doctor came to bed, the boys fast asleep, he had asked the TARDIS to keep an eye on David, she assured him she would watch them both. 

Rose had gone and locked the house up. “Will he be ok?” she asked when she came back

“Yeah, The TARDIS will watch over them both, she will alert us if anything, no matter how small happens, I just hope I can remember how they helped me get through it as I don’t know it right now.” he took his converse off then his jacket and pants, he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. 

Rose was already wearing his PJ top 

He grabbed the bottoms and climbed into the bed next to her. “It seems to have flown by, we have been married over a year, the boys are almost one, and it just flew by. There is still one more thing to do, but I want to wait until we get David sorted first.”

“You mean the bonding?”

“Yes, I wanted to give you time to get over the birth and enjoy the boys,”

“Do you feel the connection between you and the boys?”

“Yes, it’s hard to explain.”

“It’s how you know the boys are in pain or something is off, I mean you knew something was up with David and then he took that episode/”

“Something like that, but that is also instinct.”

“I know, but I knew he was off his food, he’s like you for food, but I put it down to teething.”

“Rose, it is hard for you, but they are just the same as human babies, I think if they had been part human and TimeLord it would have been a lot harder, but we will find a way to help them, it is just a learning process for both of us?”

“I know but you have done it before, I haven’t.”

“Rose, back home, the men went to the citadel and the women looked after the children, men dealt out the punishment and women nursed us.”

“You mean you didn’t…..”

“She wouldn’t let me I wanted to be there to do the night feeds and the dirty nappies but no, I had to be at the stupid citadel and the academy.”

“I am so sorry, I didn’t know.”

“I should of told you, you are like a medicine to me Rose, you make me feel much better.” that’s when it hit him, “That’s it, I should of known.”

“Known what?”

“Medicine, I have a head full of stupid stuff, I used to take this horrible medicine, that is what helped me, and when I was 13 I didn’t have to take it anymore, now I just need to find the book with medicine in.” he jumped up from the bed.

“Right now?”

“Oh yes, I need to do this now, you sleep Rose,” he kissed her then grabbed his robe and bounded out the room.

\---

Rose awoke to find the Doctor had not come back to bed, she stretched, then got up and put her own robe on, she went and checked on the boys, they were sitting in their cribs, they looked at her as she came in. “Morning sleepy heads, you didn’t wake Mummy.” she was curious to why they hadn’t cried out when they woke up like they normally did.

Then she heard the door opening and the Doctor came in with a bottle in his hand of some greeny looking goo.

“Morning Rose, morning boys.” he kissed Rose then patted the boys on their heads.

“They have been quiet as mice, they didn’t even cry out.”

“Oh that’ll be the TARDIS; she has been telling them a story, quite funny one actually.”

“You mean”

“Yes, she kept them occupied so you could sleep in.” the Doctor handed the bottle to David, “Now you need to drink that all up like a good boy, it will make you better.” 

David sniffed the bottle then put it in his mouth, he took a sip and made a funny face, he held the bottle up to his dad, and he shook his head.

“If David wants to go see Uncle Jack he has to drink the whole bottle.”

“Doctor, bribery?”

“I know.” 

David put the bottle in his mouth and started to drink it, 

“There we go; once you’re done we will go and see Uncle Jack.”

\---

An hour later, Rose and The Doctor had the boys strapped into their buggy and were on their way to the hub.

It was only a week until the boy’s birthday, they had planned a small party for the boys, Rose had been to a playgroup with the boys and had five of their friends coming round, as well as the rest of the clan.

The Doctor pulled his mobile out and rang Jack.

_“Hello Doctor,”_

“Morning Jack, just to warn you Rose and I are on our way with the boys.”

_“Ok, will get the dangerous stuff out of the way.”_

“Thanks see you in 5” the Doctor rang off.

\---

Peter and David were so excited to see their uncle Jack, The Doctor had told Jack about David’s little episode, but that he had found the right medicine to control it.

“So, you two getting excited for the boy’s birthday next week.”

“Scared and excited”

Then Martha arrived, “There’s my two favourite boys.”

The Doctor and Jack looked at her, “How kind of you to say Dr Smith”

“I was talking to Peter and David” she playfully punched the Doctor and Jack. “It still ok for me to have them over for a few hours today? Mickey is so excited, he has got the car mat and that out for them ready,”

“Sure, but I need to tell you something.” Rose took Martha to one side and told her about David’s episode. 

“Ok I will keep an eye on him, but he will be fine, is it ok to take them now or shall I wait?”

“Oh you can take them I think, and then I can spend some time with my lovely wife.”

“Ok boys, you wanna see Uncle Mickey and the car, cars?”

“Car, car” David smiled. 

“That’s a yes then. Ok I will have them back for seven, bathed and ready for bed.” 

Rose kissed the boys and told them to be good for their Aunty Martha, 

The Doctor looked at them both and never uttered a word; she knew he was linking with them. “Right then Jack, we shall rearrange a day for you to share with the boys, but now it is my day off I am going to spend it with my wife.” he winked at Jack.

“Ok, see you tomorrow.” he hugged them both.

\---

The Doctor walked back to the house with Rose, it felt strangely quiet without the twins, Rose picked up the cordless and rang Martha’s mobile.

“Hi,”

 _“Hi Rose, the boys are fine, playing with their uncle Mickey at this moment, don’t worry about them, now go have some you time.”_ Martha rang off.

“They ok?” The Doctor took the phone from Rose and placed it back on its stand.

“Yeah, just still feels weird you know?”

“I know, it does, and I feel it every time I leave the three of you.” he took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. “Rose I want to…...” he looked deep into her eyes.

“You want to bond don’t you?” she ran her hand through his hair.

He nodded, “More than anything Rose, I want to feel complete with you, want you to be able to share what I do with the boys.” 

“Ok, but will it…,” she tailed off

“It won’t hurt you I promise, in fact you will enjoy it.” he had a glint in his eyes.

“What do I have to do?”

“Nothing, I have to do it all, with a little help from an old friend.” the Doctor gestured to the TARDIS. He took her hand and locked the front door, and then they headed for the TARDIS.


	10. Chapter 10

They entered the TARDIS and the Doctor placed his hands on a coral strut just as Rose closed the door.

“I need you to open the Bonding Room.” he whispered, the TARDIS hummed under his hand, happy that he had finally found someone to bond with, and she was more than happy with his choice. “Right Mrs Smith you need to be cleansed and pampered, so follow me,” he grabbed her hand and she followed him.

They walked up a big staircase that Rose hadn’t seen before, at the top was a huge golden door, she felt her heart race, 

“Don’t be afraid Rose, I assure you it won’t hurt.” he kissed her hand and then pushed the door open.

\---

Rose gasped at the scene in front of her.

There was a huge domed ceiling that showed stars and planets, there was a huge golden bath in the centre of the room, it had claws on it, it looked beautiful, there was a huge oval bed off to the right, it had gold and red sheets on it and red curtains around it. She looked at the Doctor. “It’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you my love, now you can’t do a thing in here I must do everything, it is the rules of the bonding, you have to trust me and keep your mind open.” he took her hand.

“I trust you with my life Doctor.” she looked at him, the love for him beamed from her, 

“Right then let’s start.”

\---

The Doctor slowly eased his jacket off, then he pulled his tie off and threw them to the side, he took his shoes and socks off, then he undid the buttons of his shirt, he slid his arms from the shirt and threw it to the pile, then he reached down and undid the button and the zip on his trousers, he took his pants and his boxers off at the same time.

Rose stood in awe, watching the Doctor slowly undress himself, in front of her, she so wanted to reach out and touch but she knew she couldn’t, just had to watch her husband.

“Rose” he took her hand and then slowly he eased her t-shirt off her, then slid his hands down and undid her button and zip, he then slid them down and took her shoes and pants off at the same time. Then he slid her panties down and then he stood up and un-hooked her bra. Then he took her hand and led her to the bath. “Rose, step into the water please.”

She did as he asked.

Then he stood at the bottom of the bath, he picked up a sponge and a bottle and stepped into the bath behind her and he sat down and then pulled Rose down in between his legs. He slowly poured the liquid from the bottle onto the sponge and rubbed it down her back.

Rose gasped as the sponge touched her, the liquid was warm on her skin, she felt her skin tingle as the Doctor washed her back, then her neck, and she closed her eyes and felt like she was floating.

“That’s it my love.” he then placed the sponge under her arms and proceeded to wash her front.

Rose felt her nipples harden as he washed her breasts, she felt an urge from her pussy, and she hadn’t felt this turned on in her life. She moaned out loud.

The Doctor then poured water over her hair, placed some of the liquid into his hands, and massaged it into her hair.

Rose floated once more at the touch of the Doctor and the tingle of the liquid.

The Doctor then asked her to stand, which she did, he then picked the sponge back up and washed her bum and the back of her legs, he felt his cock harden, he told her to turn, he then washed her pussy and the front of her legs, then he stood, “Open your eyes Rose.” 

She did and looked deep into his. “Doctor I feel…..”

“I know Rose; you now have to watch as I wash myself.”

She nodded, she watched as he gently sponged the liquid on the sponge and then proceeded to wash his body, she was so turned on at watching she nearly reached out to him, but remembered that she couldn’t. 

He dropped the sponge when he was finished, then he washed his hair. He stepped out and picked up a towel he wrapped it around Rose and then picked one for himself, 

Rose went to dry herself 

“No Rose, you can’t do anything, not yet.” he reached out and dried her, and then he dried himself. “Come with me.” he took her hand, 

Rose felt like she was floating as she walked.

He stopped, he picked up two glasses and poured a little what looked like wine into them and then he took the top off a small bottle and he dropped a few drops into the glasses.

“Rose,” he handed her a glass.

“Yes Doctor?”

“Do you want to bond with me, be bonded always and forever?” 

“Yes.”

“Then drink” he placed the glass to his mouth and they both drank.

Rose felt very light headed, 

The Doctor took the glass from her and placed them back on the tray. “Rose, give me your hands.”

She did, she felt warm and fuzzy.

“I know how you are feeling I feel it to.” he cupped her face. Then he kissed her so soft, but it sent a surge of electricity through her body, she almost came on the spot.

He pulled back and Rose gasped for air.

“Doctor what is happening?”

“The Bonding is happening Rose, what you just felt is what I feel every time I kiss you, now I need you to open you mind and let me in.” 

She nodded. 

He cupped her face again, then he kissed her again, this time deep, his tongue looking for hers, she reached hers out and they touched. She saw a bright light.

The Doctor moved his hands to her temples, never breaking the kiss, and then he entered her mind.

“Rose, open your eyes.”

She did, and they were no longer stood on the floor but they were floating. “Whoa when did that happen?”

“Shh, can you feel it yet Rose, can you hear it?”

She closed her eyes and then she heard a song, the most beautiful song in the world. She felt tears in her eyes; she opened them and let them fall, “Doctor what is that?”

“That is our love Rose; can you hear and feel anything else?”

She closed her eyes again and then she heard a hum, then a voice. 

_“Welcome Rose, welcome.”_

“What, was?”

“That is the TARDIS Rose, she is speaking to you, let her.”

_“Rose, do you take this TimeLord in your heart, your mind and your soul for as long as you live?”_

“Yes”

_“Do you accept me as guidance to you both, a part of you both?”_

“Yes”

_“Then my human Mistress you become as The Doctor is my TimeLord Master, you are bonding, you have one last step to take, the Doctor will lead you to it.”_

“Thank you.”

“Rose,” he took her hand.

“Yes Doctor.”

“I am now taking you to the final step and then we will be bonded as one.”

She nodded, they gently floated back down and the Doctor led her to the oval bed.

“Lie down”

She did.

Then he straddled over her and then reached out and took a small knife to his palm, “Rose, I have to make a small cut, it won’t hurt you, but it is the final step.”

She nodded.

The Doctor made a small cut on his palm and then did the same to Rose.

Rose looked but felt nothing when he made the cut.

“Once I place our hands together Rose we will be one, bonded forever, do you want that?”

“More than anything.”

Then he took her hand, held it open, and placed his hand into hers.

The sensation was mind blowing, she felt the hum of the TARDIS louder, the song clearer than ever and could feel the Doctors hearts beating she opened her eyes.

He spoke to her, she watched his lips, the words weren’t English she could tell that by the way he moved his lips, but she understood it. “Doctor, is that?”

“Yes Rose that is Gallifrayean, you are one with me and the TARDIS can translate it for you now.”

“Doctor does that mean I can touch you now?”

“Yes Rose you can touch me.”

She grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her, “Then make love to me” she gasped.

The Doctor placed his mouth on her breasts and took a nipple in her mouth.

Rose screamed, she was so turned on, she felt her pussy throbbing. “Oh God that is…..”

The Doctor then moved his mouth to hers and kissed her deep, 

Rose moaned into his mouth, as did the Doctor.

He moved his hand down to her folds and felt her, she was so wet. “Rose, you want me to make love to you?”

“Yes, I do so bad.”

The Doctor placed his throbbing cock at her entrance and then slid in to her slowly.

Rose came as soon as he entered her, she screamed out his name. 

The Doctor felt her pussy clamp around his cock. 

_“Rose.”_

She opened her eyes. 

The Doctor was looking at her, but his mouth not moving.

_“Rose”_

“Doctor.” she said out loud.

_“Rose just think it,”_

_**“Doctor,”** _

_“There you are, we are bonded now, in here we don’t need to speak, we can think and feel it, I love you Rose.”_

_**“I love you too Doctor.”** _

Then he began to thrust deep, hard and fast, he moaned, 

Rose closed her eyes and thrust her hips in time with Doctor; she came again, hard and fast.

The Doctor felt her cum again; he screamed her name in his mind.

 ** _“Cum with me this time Doctor, together”_** she reached out to him with her mind.

He slowed down to make it last and then he felt it he exploded his seed inside her as she clamped around him He lay on top of her, exhausted and spent. He rolled from her. And then lay on his side.

“Thank you Rose.”

“No Doctor thank you, for coming into my life, giving me two beautiful boys, and the best shag of my life.”

“Rose, it will be like that from now on, that is how I feel about you, and you have part of me inside you forever now,”

She kissed him, and then they snuggled up and fell fast asleep.

\---

Rose awoke; she felt the Doctor’s arm around her and his legs entwined with hers. She thought to herself.

**_‘Did that actually happen last night?’_ **

Then a voice in her head.

 _‘It did, you are now bonded forever, you can feel him, hear him and me whilst you are behind my doors’_ it was the TARDIS

“Thank you” Rose spoke the words out loud. 

The Doctor then shifted, his hair was sticking up all over. 

“Doctor?” Rose whispered in his ear.

“Mmm” he turned onto his back and threw an arm over his face.

“Doctor, we need to get dressed I have to pick the boys up.”

_‘Rose, he needs a little more time to rest; the bonding has taken its toll on him’_

“Ok, Doctor you rest, I will come back with the boys later.” Rose leant in and kissed him.

\---

Rose got ready and text Martha to bring the boys to the coffee shop. 

Martha text back and said she would be there in half an hour as Mickey was running a little late.

Rose sat outside the coffee shop as it was a lovely summer’s day; she was still glowing from the bonding ceremony she had experienced the night before. That’s when it happened, Rose was off guard for a moment and they ceased their chance and took her, in the blink of an eye, Rose’s coffee cup fell to the ground and there was a small device left on the table.

\---

Martha arrived at the coffee shop to find police milling around, she walked over and looked around. She tapped a man on the shoulder. “Excuse, but I was to meet my friend here, is everything ok?”

“Yeah, some woman was kidnapped in broad daylight, an alien I told the copper but they said I was mad, poor woman looked so happy then poof.”

“Ok, could you tell me what she looked like?”

“Sure, long blonde hair, a looker, black pants, white blouse, she seemed to be off in a dreamland when the thing appeared.”

Martha felt her heart drop, the panic building in her, she looked down at the twins, and then she pulled her mobile out and gestured Mickey over.

“Mickey we have a serious problem.”

“What?”

“I think Rose has been kidnapped?”

“What?”

Martha then explained what the man had told her.

“Ok, you ring The Doctor, she must have been on her own, he may not know, and I will get in the middle of this, get Jack and the team here.”

The boys decided to start to cry at that moment.

“Maybe I should go to the Doctor and tell him face to face, he needs to take the boys so I can come and help you.”

“Ok, but be careful.” Mickey kissed his wife and she headed down the street to the home of the Doctor and Rose.

\---

The Doctor woke up, he felt a small headache, but he was well rested from the bonding, he was so happy, he had finally found the one true person in his life, then he sat up, Rose had left him a note on her pillow.

_Morning sleepy head,  
Thank you so much for last night, I have never felt like that and I am glad you chose me, I am just popping to the coffee shop to meet Martha and come home with the boys, shouldn’t be more than 45 minutes, so get up and ready Mr Smith.  
Love Rx_

He glanced at the clock, 10.45.

“When did she leave?” he asked the TARDIS

_‘An hour ago’_

“Ok, probably got caught up in chatting with Martha you know women, right then up and Adam me thinks.” the Doctor threw the sheets from the bed and he went out the bonding room and down to his room, he emerged 15 minutes later, showered and ready.

Then he headed into the house in case Rose was back. He came in through the back door, no sign of Rose at all, he picked the house phone up and tried her mobile, it just rang and went to the answer phone, and he left a message for her.

_“Hi it’s me, look you probably chatting away with Martha, I will come up and join you, see you in 10 love you”_

Then there was a knock on the door. He heard the sound of babies crying. “You forget your keys Rose,” the Doctor asked as he opened the door, but Martha stood there instead, he looked at her face. “Oh god no, what, what has happened Martha?” he felt his hearts pounding as she pushed the buggy into the house; the boys were crying loud, “How long have they been like that?”

“Not long, look we need to sort the boys then I can tell you what I know then I have to get back.”

He nodded; he picked Peter up and shushed him as he rocked him, as Martha did the same to David. The boys calmed down and they placed them in the small playpen.

“Ok Martha tell me.”

Martha told him what the man had said. “I need to get back Doctor; Mickey will have the whole team there now.”

“Ok I will help from here with the TARDIS see if I can pick up the alien who took her, and what mode of transport they used.” he was fighting down the urge to barge out and find Rose himself but he couldn’t leave the boys.

“Ok I will ring you if we find anything Doctor,” Martha placed her hand on his. “We will find her Doctor.”

“Oh I know we will Martha believe me I know”

\---

Martha left the Doctor and headed back to the coffee shop, the police had set up a barricade around the shop and she saw Jack and Ianto talking to the man she had earlier spoken to. 

Then Jack spotted her.

“Martha, how is he?”

“I don’t know, he just seemed normal, he is hiding his feelings, more for the sake of the boys I think, but he is going to use the TARDIS to see if he can shed any light on this, find anything else out?”

“Well, this gentleman here, erm Luke his name is saw the alien for a brief second, said it had a skull like mask and a long red cape, that was all he could see then she was gone, but the police found this.” Jack held the device up that was left behind. “We don’t have a clue what it is, but I was just about to go and ask the Doctor if he knew.”

“I think you should Jack, he needs someone with him at the minute and I think that should be you” 

“Ok, Ianto and Gwen are in charge here, Mickey had gone to the hub to look at the CCTV footage see if we caught anything. I will be with the Doctor.” 

Martha nodded and Jack headed up the street.

\---

The Doctor sat down on the couch, he picked a cushion up and inhaled it, he could smell Rose’s perfume on it, and he looked over at their son’s playing away together. “I will find you Rose, no matter how long it takes; if they hurt you they will pay.” the Doctor made fists in the cushion. Then he heard a knock on the door.

He got up and there stood Jack Harkness. “Jack, come in.” The Doctor stood back and Jack entered.

He walked over to the boys, “Hello you two.” he ruffled their hair; the boys smiled and then went back to playing. “Doctor, I am sorry to ask, but I need you help with this.” Jack showed him the device. 

“Jack could you help me take the boys into the TARDIS?”

“Sure,” Jack reached in and picked Peter up and the Doctor picked David up.

They headed for the TARDIS.

As soon as he opened the door, he felt the TARDIS in his mind, “I know, you need to open the time room, I need you to look after the boy’s old girl, till I find her.”

“Doctor?”

“Just the TARDIS old friend, I need her to do something.”

“What?”

“I will explain when I have done it Jack.” The Doctor took Peter from Jack and headed through the doors and down the corridor; he opened a door at the end. He placed the boys into the playpen, it was soft and had toys in it.

“Now boys, I know you can hear me and understand a little, something has happened to mummy, I have to go find her and I need you two safe whilst I do, so I have to put you in here, but don’t worry, time won’t pass for you two.” he kissed the boys and stood up. “When I close this door do it old girl and keep them safe.” he let a tear roll down his cheek. “Daddy is off to find Mummy boys.” then he stepped out of the door.

Jack stood as the Doctor came back into the console room.

“Doctor, where are the boys.”

“They are safe Jack and will be until I find Rose.”

“What do you mean?”

“I put them in the time room, it’s a place where the TARDIS can stop time, the boys won’t know what’s going on, time won’t pass for them, it gives me time to find Rose and get her back here, I don’t want them stressed.”

“Ok, didn’t know that could actually be done.”

“It takes a lot of energy to do it, but as we have been in Cardiff and on the rift for so long she is fully capable of it, so we need to find out who, what and why they did this.”

Jack handed the Doctor the device. 

“Right then,” he placed his glasses on, took his sonic out, and proceeded to scan the device. Then he pulled the monitor to him and placed the sonic into a small slot on the top of the console. “Ok, let’s see what this is.”

Jack looked at the screen, it was in Gallifrayean writing, Jack knew a few of the words, but not enough to be able to understand what the device was.

The Doctor then picked it up and pressed something on it, and then a hologram appeared. “Sycorax” The Doctor announced.

_**~This planet committed an act of murder against the Sycorax People, we are looking for the people involved, Harriet Jones, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Alex Jackson and The Doctor, we understand Harriet Jones and Alex Jackson are dead, we have Rose Tyler and are looking for the others, you are to stand trial accused of the murder of hundreds of the Sycorax, you have one Earth day to deliver the Doctor and Mickey Smith,~** _

The hologram disappeared.

“Oh god,”

“Doctor what is it?”

“Christmas 2005, you know great big space ship in the sky, it was the Sycorax, and I fought for the planet and won, was this worlds champion and ordered the Sycorax to leave and never to come back.”

“Thought you would have been in amongst it, but they left. I saw it.”

“Yeah not bad for a man who was in the middle of regenerating and in Jim Jam’s but Harriet Jones made the biggest mistake of her career, she got TORCHWOOD to blow the ship up as they were leaving.”

“I am sorry Doctor; I wasn’t part of that TORCHWOOD,”

“Not your fault Jack, but we were all on board, so they are holding us responsible for the crime, even though we tried to stop it.”

“What will they do?”

“Well if found guilty we will all be hauled off to some prison or…well that doesn’t bare thinking about.”

“You mean death.”

“Yeah, but I still stand as the champion and defender of this Earth, I just need to make them see that the person who actually did this died, I know she saved the world in the end when we stood against Davros and the Daleks but she did murder hundreds.”

“Ok then I take it you’re just going to hand you and Mickey over.”

“If I don’t, they will punish Rose, and they are good at dealing punishment.”

“Ok, then I want you chipped again so I can keep an eye on you”

“Ok Jack, we need to get Mickey and I need to send a message to them telling them we will be handed over by an official in say 2 hours?”

“Ok and I will do the handing over.”

“Of course Jack,” the Doctor then set about sending the message to the Sycorax; he just hoped they hadn’t hurt Rose.

\---

Rose awoke, her head throbbed, and she blinked to let her eyes adjust to their new surroundings. She tried to move her hands but couldn’t, she looked and saw she was strapped to a bed that was upright like she was standing, he legs were strapped down too. “Ok, so not going anywhere,” Rose’s voice echoed around the room. “Where the hell am I and what the hell happened?”

Then the door opened and a Sycorax walked in, 

“Ok, Sycorax but what do they want with me?”

“You will confirm you are Rose Tyler?”

“Erm I was Tyler but not now, does that mean I can go?”

The Sycorax pulled a machine out and scanned her, “Traces of TimeLord DNA in with the human DNA, you are Rose Tyler.”

“Rose Smith now actually buddy, now why the hell did you bring me here?”

“You and your friends are to stand trial for the murder of hundreds of Sycorax.”

“I didn’t murder anyone, what do you mean?”

“You, Harriet Jones, Alex Jackson, Mickey Smith and The Doctor murdered hundreds of Sycorax who came here to find resources.”

“Harriet Jones, you mean Christmas 05, you lot were gonna invade, the Doctor challenged your champion and won, it wasn’t him or Mickey or me who killed them.”

“You will be silent, save your lies for the trial.”

“But you have to believe me.” Then she felt the smack across her face and tasted blood. “Oh you will regret doing that.”

“Why because you are with a TimeLord?”

“No because when I get free I am gonna smack you back myself then maybe my husband will smack you to.”

“You have spirit Rose Tyler; it will be good to watch that spirit be broken.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh you will see in due course if they don’t hand the Doctor and Mickey Smith over.” then he turned and left.

“Oh god Doctor, I don’t know how we are gonna get out of this one.”

\---

The Doctor sent the message up to the Sycorax, they replied they would pick the prisoners up on the pier, they had the right to someone representing them, so they chose Jack, he pulled up all the files he could find on the Sycorax invasion, and that it had been TORCHWOOD who had killed the Sycorax, and that they had all been dealt with.

The Doctor, Mickey and Jack were stood on the pier, when five Sycorax appeared.

“The Doctor and Mickey Smith?”

“As promised, now I am their representative, how long will I have to prepare for the trial?”

“One Earth day, I will take you and the prisoners to the ship and the cell, prisoners must be restrained.”

“We aren’t going anywhere?” the Doctor then felt an electric surge through his body.

“Oi, you can’t torture them, innocent till proven guilty and all, you know the rules of the shadow proclamation”

The Sycorax withdrew the Taser from the Doctor.

“Yes article 24 of the shadow proclamation forbids any miss treatment of prisoners, I assume you understand that?”

“We do now.” then they disappeared and reappeared in the cell of the ship.

“Ok, nice pad” the Doctor looked around then he saw her. “Rose.”

“Doctor.” she shouted,

Two Sycorax then grabbed The Doctor and Mickey, placed them onto two tables, and restrained them, “You have one Earth day starting from now.” then they left.

“You ok Rose” the Doctor saw the dried blood on her mouth.

“Better now.”

“Whoever did that to you will pay.” The anger was they to see in his voice.

“Oh I already told the bastard that.”

“Good on you. Ok so we have to go through what happened, Jack is there any proof in there that we are innocent?”

“There is a signed statement stating it was Harriet Jones who gave the order, and that you are the champion and defender of Earth, Harriet Jones acted alone.”

“So that is all we need, the shadow proclamation will be here, so they will read that and throw the case out of court and then we can go home.”

“Doctor where are the boys?”

“Safe and sound Rose, they are safe and sound.”

“Where?”

“In a sort of Timelock on the TARDIS, time won’t move for them so they won’t know about this little episode.”

“Ok, good idea that.”

“Right then we have 24 hours to waste, ok I’ll start, and I spy with my little eye something beginning with….”

**_To Be Continued in THE TRIAL_ **


End file.
